Laney Jacobs, The Last Slayer?
by MillieMaeB
Summary: Found this AU of When John and Cam met the Last Slayer that I began writing before Laney the Space-Vampire Slayer. Laney doesn't go to Jack, or to Europe, after the others die. She seeks out her on-off boyfriend Dean Winchester with the faint hope that he can fix it, fix her. But do all roads lead to Atlantis, and what will she find there? Rated M for lang/smut (slash/het)
1. Chapter 1

Laney Jacobs swung her axe and watched the head of the last demon who stood her before slide from its body. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look for her sister. Her gaze swept over the piles of the fallen, their twisted and ugly bodies even more so in death. Her sharp eyes fell upon a pale hand, the silver band on its middle finger glinting in the pale light of dawn. Laney wrenched a demon with black skin and red eyes away from her sister. It was dead, fallen upon Angie's sword. She knelt down, her jeans soaking up blood.

"Ange" she whispered. She touched the side of her sister's throat. "Oh Angie"

Swallowing she slid her arms beneath her sisters body and lifted her away from the slain. Laney walked through the archway that she and her sister had been defending. Stepping over bodies and sliding in their blood she made her way to the Great Hall.

The five longest surviving, and most powerful, of the Slayers were there. They were the first line of defence.

Laney smelt it first. Blood, evil and pure, combining in sickly sweet. Then sweat, fear, adrenaline. And as she drew closer, urine, faeces.

She swallowed again and paused, clasping her sister to her chest. Closing her eyes she strained for sound. But there was none. Laney lay her sister outside of the hall, finding a spot that was slightly freer of blood. She slowly stepped inside.

The bodies of their enemies were piled higher here, a testament to the skill of those who had fought them.

Laney scrambled over them, tossing them to one side, sobbing out names. She slid on blood and went down, slamming her head on the floor. She lay there stunned for a moment then pushed herself up. Closing her eyes she opened up her other senses. This was how she'd been taught to track, to hunt.

She had lost count of the number of punches to the face she'd taken whilst Faith taught her how to fight blind.

"I have a scent Laney, I disturb the air, I breath, I move. Follow me"

It was her tutor, and closest friend, she found first. Faith did have a scent. Tobacco, strawberry shampoo and leather. Except now it was undercut with urine. When Faith's neck had been snapped her body had emptied itself. She carried Faith to her sister and returned to the hall.

When she finally carried Buffy out she knew she wouldn't find anybody alive.

* * *

Laney wasn't sure how long she had been here. She was certain there had been times of darkness and of light.

She had found a field where only a few demons lay dead. It had poppies and daisies growing in it. Ridding it of the demon bodies she went looking for a shovel. She had used three of the five she had found before she was done.

Looking out over the field 134 graves looked back at her. 134 silver rings weighed heavy in the weapons bag at her feet.

"What am I going to do now?" she whispered.

No one answered.

* * *

Laney gripped the steering wheel, trying to focus on the road ahead through her tears. Swallowing back the sobs she angrily brushed the wetness from her face. The closer she got to him the more her control slipped. If she could just get to him without dying in a giant ball of flaming car there may be a chance that everything could be ok again. Laney took a deep breath and pressed her foot hard down on the accelerator.

* * *

Dean opened the door to their motel room, Beretta hidden from view. He nearly didn't recognise her, she was covered in old blood that even the rain hadn't been able to wash away, her jaw was swollen, her right eye blackened and closed. He could smell sweat and death, he swallowed, and sewerage.

"Dean" She whispered.

"Shit, come here baby"

He grabbed her bag and dropped it on the floor, pulling her into a hug. He tried to close his nostrils.

She huffed against his chest "Dean, I smell bad"

"Yeah, I noticed Lane"

"They're all gone"

He tightened his arms.

* * *

Dean propped himself against the tree next to his brother and watched her slice through the neck of the nearest vampire before turning to the next one.

"These guys have no fucking survival instinct"

Sam snorted.

"I mean, I'd be long gone by now, and praying to whatever twisted God I worship that she didn't come after me"

"Just be grateful Dean, I was beginning to worry we wouldn't find anything for her to fight out here"

"_You_ were worrying? I have to share a fucking bed with her"

Sam smirked at him. "Your fault for falling for a Slayer"

"Have not"

"Have too"

"Have not"

"Hav…"

"All done" Laney narrowed her gaze "What are you two bitching about now?"

Dean glared at her. "Nothing"

She raised a brow. Dean folded his arms across his chest and stared back. "Fine" she huffed.

* * *

Curled up in his arms Laney grinned against his chest and wiggled closer. "Dean?"

"Yeah Princess?"

"You so have"

Sam chuckled from his own bed. Dean glared into the darkness in the general direction of his brothers outline.

"Have not"

"Have too"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

* * *

As her breathing evened out and he felt her relax Dean sighed quietly. It had taken her only days to recover physically from the battle and then she'd been itching to get back in the game. He'd recognised the signs, the desire to keep hunting, keep fighting, every kill putting more distance between you and the pain, the desperation, so he'd gone along with it. But he was worried, the nightmares were becoming less frequent but she still woke screaming at least once a week, the last one driving her to the bathroom to throw up.

They were the reason he was still sharing a room with Sam despite Laney being in his bed every night. He needed his brother there in case it got out of hand. A Slayer with night terrors was a terrifying thing to witness, and to be a part of. Some mornings he'd even resorted to a little prayer of thanks for still having all his body parts attached when he woke.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax enough to let sleep take over. Maybe a visit to Bobby was in order. Hunting with a Slayer had its benefits. Apart from the spirits, that she complained about cause she couldn't beat the crap out of them, Laney had taken out everything they'd gone after quickly and efficiently. Even the bitch Ruby and the yellow-eyed man hadn't stood a chance. He grinned at the memory of the look on their faces as the Slayer had just kept coming, their powers bouncing off her like they were attempting to hit her with feathers.

Dean dropped a soft kiss on the top of her head and she murmured, burying in closer. He made his mind up. They were heading to Bobby's in the morning, maybe some rest and some home cooking would help. She'd also been bitching about a bath, and he knew the old hunters house had one. They could stop on the way and pick up some stuff for her to pamper herself with.

He groaned quietly at his thoughts, he was a dead man, he'd fallen for a Slayer. The Slayer.

* * *

Dean cracked an eye open. She was squirming slightly in his arms, warm body gently undulating against his, soft hands running across his back, lips dragging up his throat. He moaned "Don't start Slayer, not with Sammy here"

Laney hummed against his skin and slid a leg between his, gently rolling her hips, seeking friction. He growled quietly. "Baby…"

"What?" Her tongue ran over his pulse point.

"Sam.."

"Has gone to get us all breakfast and coffee"

He opened the other eye. "Really?"

"Uh huh"

"Huh" He pulled back slightly and slid a hand between her legs, fingers teasing around the edge of her folds. "How long?"

"Bout ten minutes"

"Hmm" He slid a finger a little deeper, circling her entrance before slicking up to her clit, firm pressure in small circles.

Laney raised her top leg a little more and whimpered quietly, pussy pushing against his hand.

Dean chuckled. "Patience baby"

"No time for patience Dean"

He huffed. She was probably right. Sam had an uncanny sixth sense when it came to cock blocking him. "Shit. Turn over" He withdrew his hand and scrambled on the nightstand for his wallet while she wiggled onto her other side, arse squirming against his morning hard-on.

"Cut it out Lane"

Rolling down the condom Dean let out a little moan before draping his arm over her hips, finger resuming its circling. She arched back into him and threw a leg over his thighs, breathing his name.

"Yeah, yeah" Pushing inside of her Dean leant his head against her shoulder and rocked his hips gently as she rippled around him. "Fuck" Laney's Slayer strength wasn't just limited to the muscles she used to fight with. Every tremor around his cock felt like a hot wet fist.

She pushed back onto him. "Dean, please?"

He grinned into her hair and started to thrust his hips. He couldn't move too much in this position but he figured he didn't need to, her breath was coming in short little gasps now as his finger upped the pressure and she was rocking back onto him, her muscles surrounding his cock sending pulses of pleasure up his length. Dean relaxed and let the feelings wash over him, this was a morning quickie, no need to try to last.

As she stilled, pressed as far onto him as she could get, Dean groaned as his cock was pulled in further, squeezed tighter and then there was the bliss of release.

He blinked a few times then slid out of her, smirking at her quiet whimper. Discarding the condom he pulled the blankets back over them and her back into his arms. "Better baby?" he murmured into her hair.

"Um hmm" Laney shifted until she was on her back, hair spread out over the pillow. He looked down at her and smirked at the sight of her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. "No need to look so smug Winchester"

He grinned. "I must be awesome"

She stuck her tongue out and stretched lazily. "Hungry now"

"Demanding aren't you?"

"Yep"

"Well that's Sammy's department, my work here is done"

"Are you saying I'm a chore Dean?"

"Sometimes…ow!" He frowned at her. "No messing with my equipment"

She rolled her eyes, then trailed a finger down his chest. "So, great and powerful leader, where to next?"

Dean caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I thought Bobby's"

Her brows rose. "Really, why?"

"Time for a break, a few days of rest in a bed that's not 3ft wide and food that's not cooked in its own fat"

"But you love food that's cooked in its own fat" She grinned at him.

He glared at her then his lips twitched. He dipped his mouth to her ear. "Bobby has a bath"

"A bath?"

"Uh huh"

"Oh God, a bath" She groaned.

"Uh, do I need to come back in half hour?"

Dean looked up at his brother who was stood in the doorway, balancing coffees and polystyrene holders in his hands. "Half hour? I'm insulted" He smirked at him. "We had sex already. Now she's hungry"

"Dean, that's just…" Sam screwed up his face.

"Hungry Sam" Laney sat up and pointed to the containers. "Give it up"

Sam snapped his eyes shut. "Jesus Lane, get dressed will you?"

She looked down then at Dean. "Whoops"

He narrowed his gaze and grabbed his shirt from the floor. "Put it on Slayer"

* * *

Bobby opened his door and was hit by the full force of a Slayer as Laney wrapped her arms around him and lifted him off the floor. "Bobby!"

"Jesus girl, put me the fuck down!"

"Nope, not til you say you've missed me"

Sam snorted behind her. "Put him down Lane"

"Nope"

Bobby tried to move. "Shit, need air Lane"

"Laney put him down" Dean grinned at him, Bobby attempted to flip him off.

"Fine" He felt himself being lowered to the floor, her arms releasing him. She grinned and reached up to place a kiss on his cheek before sauntering into his house.

"Oh please, come in. Make yourself at home"

Sam smiled at him as he followed her. "Thanks for putting us up Bobby"

"Yeah, yeah"

Dean stopped as he came up beside him. "Thanks Bobby, I know it was short notice"

He eyed the older Winchester. "Always welcome boy, you know that. Everything ok?"

"Um, yeah. Just thought we could uh, do with a rest"

Bobby raised a brow. "A rest?"

Dean cleared his throat and shifted slightly. "Uh, yeah"

"Is she ok Dean?"

"Fine. Nightmares are nearly gone"

Bobby nodded. "Ok, and.."

"And I think she's killed everything that would have kept us busy for the next ten years"

"Ah. Ok son, take as long as you need"

"Thanks"

* * *

Dean turned his head on the pillow, keeping his breaths even and studied her. There'd been no bad dreams for a week now and the colour had started returning to her cheeks, the dark circles starting to fade. A smile tugged at his lips. He'd doubted himself those first few weeks, unsure if his presence, his comfort, could really help her. She'd seemed so broken, especially that first night.

After Laney had showered she'd pulled on the sweats he'd offered and crawled into bed. After half an hour he'd gotten up and thrown Sam's and the spare blankets over her but she'd still shivered all night. As the sun had begun to rise Dean had given in and slid in beside her, wrapping his arms and legs around her, pressing his warmth to her back. The shaking had become a little less but it had taken two days for her to stop completely.

On the third day he'd woken to an empty bed and found her sat with Sam on his bed looking at something on his laptop. "Princess, you ok?"

As she'd turned to stare at him he'd swallowed at the look in her eyes but her smile was back in place. "Time to go hunting" The Slayer had grinned at him and Dean had felt a little sick.

But it seemed that whatever the fuck he'd done, and he had no idea what, had worked, and was still working. Most of the time her smile reached her eyes now, and he rarely caught her staring at nothing with that haunted look plastered on her face. He chewed his lip thoughtfully. Now he just needed to decide what to do next. With the yellow-eyed man gone, and Ruby right along with him, he and Sammy were finally free of their Dad's quest for revenge. But he didn't think any of them could ever live truly normal lives again.

He jumped as she snapped her eyes open and took a deep breath.

"Hey, baby. It's ok, we're at Bobby's remember"

She blinked at him. "I know that Dean" Laney stared at the end of the bed.

His stomach twisted slightly. "Lane?"

"Something's coming"

"Shit. Sammy!"

And then there was a bright white light.

* * *

As the light of the transporter faded Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was stood at the foot of a bed, the male occupant calmly pointing a Beretta at his head. He ignored him and grinned at the young woman next to him. She squealed and clapped her hands. "Uncle Jack!"

"Uh?" The man beside her blinked as she jumped out of bed and raced towards him.

Jack pointed at her and took a step back. "No hugging the General!"

Laney grinned and crushed him into her. He groaned. "Hon, ease off the grip"

She snorted and released him. "What are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Looking for you Slayer" Jack eyed her bed partner and turned to the man stood next to him, who was grinning. "Great, now we're going to have to do that whole 'you must sign this and this, and no telling anyone otherwise we'll shoot you' crap"

The door burst open and a giant loomed in the doorway, moonlight glinting off his gun. "Dean? What the hell's going on?"

Jack threw his arms up. "For fuck's sake"

The other man snorted.

The giant was shoved into the room, another older man taking his place, shotgun aimed at Jack and his companion. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?"

Jack sighed and looked at Laney. "I don't suppose there's beer?"

She grinned. "There's always beer"

* * *

Dean slung his arm over the back of her chair and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand. "So, let me get this straight. For over ten years you guys have been visiting different planets through a gate that was built by aliens, in the process starting several intergalactic wars and nearly destroying the Earth many times over. And now you've discovered how to travel to the lost city of Atlantis which is three million light years away and you want Laney to go too?"

Jack grinned. "Pretty much"

"No way"

"Dean!"

"No Laney, this is insane"

"We hunt monsters Dean"

He growled. "So that's it, you're just gonna fuck off to another galaxy far, far away. Thanks so much but I've got a better offer"

Laney hissed at him.

Colonel Marshall Sumner cleared his throat. "Um, if it helps, the fact that you guys are obviously skilled in the hunting of uh, unusual things, could well mean there'd be a place for you too"

Dean gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

He waved a hand. "There'd be a few tests to pass of course but I'm sure you'd have no problem with them and then all you'd need is my and O'Neill's agreement"

Laney tilted her head. "And you would do that?"

"Of course. We're probably gonna need all the skills we can get out there and you lot seem perfect. But this could well be a one-way trip. We have no idea what we're gonna find out there"

Laney sighed beside him. "I can't I'm sorry"

Jack raised a brow. "Why not hon?"

"I…um, I won't leave Dean and Sam, and I won't ask them to take what could well be 'a one-way trip', Jack" she shifted. "I'm sorry"

"Lane.."

"No Sam"

Dean raised a brow at 'Uncle Jack' and he nodded. "We've got a couple of things to sort out anyway. We'll leave it on the table for the next twenty-four hours" He placed a small ear-piece on the table. "You want to speak with us just pop that in your ear and press on it"

Dean nodded and watched them disappear in a bright white light. He gestured to Sam and Bobby to leave and turned to look at her. She was staring down, the small radio being turned over and over in her hands.

"Baby?"

"Hm"

"Lane, look at me Princess"

She raised her head and he ran a finger through her hair. "You want to do this?"

Laney shook her head.

"No lying"

She chewed on her lip. "Um, I'm curious but we all know what curiosity does right?" Laney gave a small smile. "And I won't leave you….or Sam"

"What if we come with you?"

She glared at him. "No, no way Dean. You can't make that decision just because you think it's what I want"

"Don't flatter yourself Slayer"

She stuck her tongue out at him. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I can't speak for Sammy but I would be willing to do it. Hell, the more I think about it the more perfect I think it could be. I've been racking my brain trying to think about what to do next, how to keep us all together and happy"

"So, you take us all to an unknown galaxy where we could be eaten be creepy alien natives"

He raised a brow. "Sounds like fun don't you think?"

A small smile twitched at her lips. "Really?"

"Yeah. And this time when things try to eat us we'll have a small army at our backs"

"And a Slayer"

"Right" He grinned. "Wait til they get a load of you Princess"

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard sidled up to Major Lorne and Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell, gaze running over the crowded gateroom. "Organised chaos huh?"

Mitchell snorted. "Just chaos I think Shep"

Major Lorne grinned. "You know half these people?"

"Nope"

"I'm sure we'll all get the chance to get know each other rather too well in the next few weeks gentlemen"

They turned and attempted to salute in the midst of the crowd. Mitchell sighed and gave up, nodding his head instead. "Colonel Sumner Sir, need us for anything?"

He waved a hand. "Just stand there and look pretty Mitchell"

Sheppard grinned. Lorne bit his lip.

"Gee, thanks Sir"

A small brunette slipped past Sumner and he shot a hand out. "Miss Jacobs"

She turned, hand raised and then dropped it, smiling sheepishly. "Ah, Colonel, sorry"

"No beating up your CO on your first day" He looked around. "Given them the slip?"

The young woman rolled her eyes. "They're driving me insane. So I distracted Dean with a rather hot blonde engineer and made a run for it"

Sumner grinned at her. "Excellent improvisation Jacobs"

She rolled her eyes again before melting into the crowd.

"Uh, she's military?"

He looked at Mitchell. "Kind of"

"Kind of?"

"Yes Mitchell"

The other man sighed. "Right, fine. Thank you for the enlightenment Sir"

* * *

"That was a dirty trick Slayer" His mouth brushed her ear.

"It wouldn't have worked if you weren't such a pervert"

Sam chuckled.

"Shut up Sammy" He subtly ran a finger over the small of her back. "You'll pay for that later"

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard concentrated on familiarizing himself with the controls of the ship, trying to ignore her presence behind him. She'd cornered him in the armoury before they'd left on the rescue attempt of Sumner and two of his marines.

"Sheppard?"

He turned to be faced with the pretty brunette who he'd seen on that first day in the SGC's gateroom. "Not now Miss Jacobs"

She'd rolled her eyes. "I'm coming with you"

"I don't think so" He'd grabbed his P90 and tried to move past her. She'd rested a hand on his chest and looked up at him. "Move Jacobs"

"No, not til you listen"

He'd tried to shove past her but she was strong, the hand resting lightly on him holding him in place. He frowned at her.

"Marshall didn't have chance to explain my presence here before he was taken" She sighed. "But this is the kind of shit I was brought out here to deal with. If anyone can find them, bring them back, it's me"

He'd have laughed if he wasn't so pissed. "And modest too"

He was pretty sure she'd growled, actually growled. "Now who's the one wasting time?"

He'd clenched his jaw. "Fine. But I'm not watching your back the entire time"

And then she'd laughed. "Oh Colonel Sheppard, you won't see my back for dust"

As he lowered the back of the Jumper open she was gone, her silhouette suddenly melting in to the horizon. "Shit"

The young marine who was a near constant by her side snorted. "Dude just follow your plan. She'll turn up. Probably when you need your arse saving"

Sheppard glared at him. "Will you quit calling me dude Winchester"

* * *

Laney ran, opening up her senses, revelling in the adrenaline pumping through her veins. As she caught his scent she altered her direction and picked up her pace. He was still alive but something was wrong. As she cleared a couple of fallen logs with ease she tapped her radio.

"_Sheppard"_

"_Jacobs?"_

"_He's five klicks east of your original position"_

"_And where the fuck are you?"_

"_One klick from his position"_

_He hissed down the radio. "Call a cab did we?"_

"_Don't be a dick"_

She clicked her radio off. They could argue about that later, Sumner's scent was fading and that was not good. She was also picking up on something that was sending her spidey senses wild. "Shit, please don't be what I think you are"

As Laney reached the doors she didn't bother slowing, turning to the side so her shoulder took the impact she stumbled slightly then righted herself. She was so close but he was getting weaker and weaker. Then the cries started. "No, no" The Slayer began to rattle its cage.

Turning the corner she felt a slight sting on her chest and looked down to see bright blue lights bouncing off her. Following their trajectory her eyes met yellow ones, the vertical slits of their pupils a sliver of black down their centre. As their owner fired again Laney grinned at it and sped up, enjoying the snap of its neck as she slammed it into a wall. Two more stepped out, weapons firing, white hair waving wildly around their head. She rolled her eyes. Hadn't they learnt that their guns didn't work?

Reaching them she was pleasantly surprised at their strength and began to engage them. Then he cried out again. Shit. She flicked out the scythe that hung at her side and jumped over their now rolling heads. Practically ripping the doors from their hinges Laney Jacobs, the last Slayer, stormed into the room and looked for something else to take her rage out on.

The Slayer growled, before her stood a woman in white, red hair tumbling down her back, teeth bared, eyes reflecting Laney's rage. At her feet lay Colonel Sumner, a very old Colonel Sumner. "What are you?" she hissed.

Laney tilted her head. "I am the Slayer, which makes you so dead it's not even funny"

* * *

Sheppard watched the thing he'd just shot in the chest twice rise to its feet, baring its teeth. He sighed and raised his P90 hitting it in the face until there was only a bloody mess left. It dropped to the ground unmoving. He looked over at Winchester who raised a brow. He shrugged. "We're gonna need more ammo"

Dean grinned at him before cursing quietly as two more appeared. Pulling the pin from a grenade he threw it and ducked. The explosion rocked the pillar he was currently using as cover and he idly wondered if that had been a good plan. When he was sure the roof wasn't going to fall and crush his skull he stood and looked for his CO. Sheppard was already making for the door at the far side of the room.

"Bollocks" He ran after him, bringing up his gun in a futile attempt to cover his rapidly disappearing Commander.

* * *

Sheppard pounded down the corridor, barely sparing a glance for the bodies on the ground, and skidded through the doors that were hanging off their hinges. "Jacobs, what the…fuck" he trailed off.

There was something like the things he'd just been engaged in battle with impaled to the wall by a sliver of wood. It was hissing loudly and writhing around, and quite clearly female. Jacobs was supporting Sumner, a very old Sumner. She gestured to the wall with her free hand. "I thought you may want to uh, you know, interrogate it or something"

His CO snorted quietly then winced.

"Sir?" Sheppard stepped towards them and was waved off.

"Laney will get me back to the jumper Sheppard. You find out all you can from this freak. I know it's one of your specialities"

John set his jaw. "Yes Sir" He turned to the wall. "I won't be long"

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell sat at the end of the pier, legs dangling over the edge. He ran a hand over his face. "Fuck" he whispered.

"Colonel Mitchell?"

"Out here for a reason Slayer"

"I know, I won't stay" He heard her shift slightly. "Um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. That I couldn't get to him in time"

He tensed. "Be careful girl"

She gave a dark chuckle. "I'm not telling Mitchell. Just thought you should know that I know, and that I'm sorry. If you uh, ever want to talk, then you know I uh, know and I wouldn't mind"

"Right, great thanks"

She sighed behind him. After a couple minutes of silence he turned. "Look, thanks b…" He looked around, she was nowhere to be seen. "I'm gonna get that girl a fucking bell"

* * *

Laney took a seat by his hospital bed.

"Jacobs"

"Colonel" She chewed her lip.

"Laney?"

"Yes?"

"Not your fault girl. It was mine for rushing in without listening to others. I've always been a stubborn bastard"

She rolled her eyes.

"And you brought me back. Conscious and with all the right bits attached. Once they let me out of here I can live out my days in an alien city, looking out over an alien ocean. Not a bad way to spend my retirement"

"You're an idiot"

"I'll write you up"

"You can't. You're retired remember?"

Sumner grinned at her. "Come visit an old man some time?"

She swallowed. "Sure. Someone has to cut up your food"

He flipped her off.

Sat on the floor in the observation room Colonel Sheppard's lips twitched, fighting the smile that threatened despite his shaking hands.

* * *

Dean stepped out onto his balcony and slid his arms round her waist. "You ready baby?"

She nodded.

He placed a kiss to the back of her head. "No brooding Slayer. He had more time than he would have without you here. And I know where you've been hiding every afternoon, it was a nice gesture"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Dean squeezed her before stepping back. "But I have to wonder who it was for?"

"Who what was for?" She turned to him, brow raised.

He rolled his eyes. "That novel you've been putting together with Sumner"

She frowned. "Have you secretly implanted me with a bug or something?"

"Nope, I'm just that good" He smirked at her. "So?"

Laney shifted. "I can't..tell"

"Ah" Dean held out his hand. "Then I won't ask. Come on Princess. Let's go say goodbye"

* * *

Mitchell sat on the steps and waited for her. This was the only place on her running route where they could be guaranteed privacy.

When he'd returned from Sumner's funeral there had been a small notebook laying on his bed. After checking his quarters for any unexpected guests he'd sat and flicked through it. Then he'd gone back to the first page and read every word, swallowing back the lump in his throat as his dead lover's voice echoed through his ears.

"Mitchell?"

He jumped slightly and turned. "Jesus, you even run silent"

Laney smirked at him. "Yep, I am awesome"

He rolled his eyes.

"Were you uh, waiting for me?"

"Yep"

She raised a brow.

"Get over yourself Slayer, it's not like that"

"Pleasant, aren't you?"

Mitchell huffed. "Look, I just wanted to talk to you ok? Away from any prying eyes"

Laney frowned. "Um, ok. Shall I..?" She waved a hand next to him.

"Sure" Mitchell shifted to the side, leaving enough room for her to drop next to him. She sat in silence, waiting. He cleared his throat.

"They're beginning to assign teams, preparing for off-world exploration"

Laney nodded.

"My team came with me from the SGC but with Carter in charge of the expedition I'm short one. Usually they'd be four man teams but I'm kinda used to having five of us you know. So, I was wondering if you'd uh, like to step in?"

"Step in?"

"Yeah"

"On your team?"

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Yes"

"Huh. Are you sure?"

"Not really, I have a feeling you're gonna be more trouble than Vala and Jackson put together but you're an excellent field operative, you get on with everyone and, quite frankly, I'm used to taking the ones no one else is sure about"

"Hey!"

"And you kick arse, which will probably be helpful when we have to save our illustrious CO again, or Jackson"

She snorted. "And…"

"And I like you, and you went after Marshall with everything you had, and you kept my secret. People like you are highly prized when it comes to building a team. You're smart, loyal and prepared to do anything to bring your friend's home" He looked out over the ocean. "Hey! Jesus, get off!"

Laney squeezed him tighter. "Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

His office door slid open and Laney stepped inside. "Sheppard, you wanted to see me?"

He and Major Lorne looked up. "Ah, yes, thanks for coming"

She raised a brow. "Thanks for coming?"

"What?"

"I mean, you're the boss right. It wasn't exactly a polite invitation"

Sheppard narrowed his gaze. "Shut up"

"Shutting up, Sir"

Lorne grinned into his paperwork.

Sheppard flipped him off before turning back to her. "You know we're currently assigning teams?"

She sighed. "Yes"

He looked curiously at her. "Seeing as Lorne and I are the military commanders on base and will be taking most of the first contact missions we figured one of us will be needing a Slayer on side" He looked down at his file. "It's up to you who you want to join, you've got until tomorrow to decide"

"Um, actually…"

They looked at her.

"I've already been uh, recruited" Laney smiled at them.

"Recruited?"

"Yep"

"It doesn't work like that Jacobs"

"Well, for me it does. I promised, and I always keep my promises" She waved a hand. "You two should take a Winchester each, they're like me, just without the awesome powers"

Sheppard tipped back in his chair and studied her. "And just who has elicited such a promise from you Slayer?"

Laney rolled her eyes. "Mitchell"

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

"Nope" She smirked at him. "I like him, and his team, they've certainly been a lot more accepting than either of you have. You should take my advice on the Winchester thing, they're very good, and I'm not just saying that because I'm having sex with one of them" They gaped at her. She turned. "I expect I'll see you off world, when I'm saving your arse"

"Bitch" hissed Sheppard at the closed door.

Lorne chuckled. "I like her"

"Why?"

"She's like a prettier, more kick arse version of you"

"Fuck you Lorne"

* * *

"Wow"

Sam turned and grinned at Sheppard and Lorne who were watching Laney sparring with the Athosian woman Teyla.

"Yeah, haven't met anyone who could give her that good of a fight in a while" He turned back to watch the two women. "She must be strong, quick too"

Sheppard stepped up beside him. "Think she can win?"

"Who, Teyla?"

"Yeah"

"Nope, Lane's holding back"

"Really?"

"Yep"

Lorne appeared to his right. "Are you sure?"

Sam chuckled. "We ever get back to Earth you should join us on a hunt. Nothing like seeing her against her natural prey"

"Prey?"

"Hunt?"

He cleared his throat, whoops. "Um hmm"

"Come on, spill Winchester" Lorne elbowed him.

"Nope"

The door of the sparring room slid open and his brother wandered in. "Laney!" Dean tapped his watch.

The Slayer rolled her eyes then flicked the Bantos from her opponents hands whilst side swiping her feet. Straddling Teyla she crossed the sticks over her throat and bent her mouth to the other womans ear. After Teyla had nodded her head at whatever Laney had said the Slayer rolled smoothly to her feet and threw the sticks to Sam.

"Your turn Sammy"

He eyed the Athosian who was now back on her feet and smiling serenely at him. He looked at the sticks in his hands. "Shit"

Lorne snorted.

Two hours later he sat on the mat in the sparring room and looked at the other two men.

"Ow"

Sam grinned at his CO.

"Don't know what you're looking so pleased with yourself for Winchester. She floored you in the first thirty seconds"

He flipped him off. "At least I lasted thirty seconds"

"Bite me"

"Play nice children" Lorne rolled his shoulders and groaned a little.

Sheppard grinned at him before turning to Sam. "Uh, so your brother and Laney…?"

Sam raised a brow. His CO rolled his eyes at him.

Sam sighed. "Yeah. On and off for a few years but now its kinda permanent"

"He seems a little uh.." Sheppard shifted "..in charge"

"In charge?"

"For fuck's sake Winchester, stop playing dumb"

"Look, it's not really my place ok?" Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, lets just say that if it wasn't for Dean you wouldn't have a kick arse Slayer in Atlantis. He's uh, done a lot for her lately. Pulled her back from some shit"

The two officers raised their brows.

"That's all you're getting, it's up to Lane if she wants to tell people. And don't hassle her for it either, if she doesn't kick your arse Dean and I will"

Sheppard held his hands up. "Hey, wasn't planning on it" He pushed himself up. "I'm showering then passing out. Try not to find any more women who can kick my arse while I'm gone"

Sam watched Lorne smirk and watch his CO disappear through the door. He turned to look at Sam, who grinned back at him.

"What?"

"Shower Major Lorne?"

"Uh, what?"

Sam rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "Come on Major, don't think I didn't notice you checking out my arse earlier"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"It would be highly illegal and against the regs to check out your arse"

"Hmm, bad Major Lorne"

"Creepy Sam"

"Shower or not?"

"Fuck"

"I hope so"

"Cut it out Winchester"

"Nope"

* * *

Dean decided that there was nothing hotter than a woman straight from the shower, her skin was still warm and damp pressed against his and her hair was spread out over the pillow, slowly drying into soft waves. He gave her nipple one last lick then reached to the side to grab a condom. Her hand grabbed his and he frowned down at her. "Something wrong baby?"

Laney shook her head. "You don't have to"

"Uh, pretty sure I want to" He rubbed his hard-on against the inside of her thigh.

She rolled her eyes. "I mean you don't have to wear a condom"

"What?!"

"I want to feel you, properly"

He groaned. "Baby don't say shit like that. And I'm really not looking to make little me's yet"

She smirked at him. "But they'd be so pretty"

"Lane! Cut it out. You're ruining the mood"

Laney slid smooth legs up and down his sides. "I have an implant"

"An implant?"

"Uh huh, courtesy of the SGC" Her feet hooked behind his arse and tugged him closer. "No babies"

"No babies?"

"Um hmm"

He hovered over her, arm still outstretched, her hand wrapped around his wrist. He swallowed. "Fuck"

"Hmm, yes please"

Dean closed his eyes for a second. For all the sex he'd had over the years he'd never gone without protection before. It was the only thing apart from how to hunt that his Dad had taught him. He licked his lips remembering how she felt with the thin layer of latex between them and wondering just how long he'd last without it.

"Dean?"

He opened his eyes. She was blinking up at him, cheeks a little flushed and green eyes blown and glazed from her earlier orgasm. He could still taste her on his tongue. His dick twitched against her. Fuck. He pressed his lips to hers, murmuring against them. "Yeah Princess, whatever you want"

She hummed in pleasure and opened up for him. As his tongue explored her mouth, laying claim, Dean pulled his hips back slightly guiding his dick to her entrance before slowly pushing his way inside. He broke their kiss with a moan and nuzzled into her neck as more and more of him was engulfed in warm, wet…velvet. He couldn't think of any other word to describe it and then he couldn't think of anything at all apart from not cumming as muscles pulsed around him and every ridge and bump inside of her passed exquisitely over him as he sank deeper.

When his hips rested against hers and his length was surrounded by her he huffed over her skin. "Fuck Lane, feel so good" She gave a quiet little whimper and more ripples sent sparks of pleasure through him. "Legs up baby, I want in deeper"

Moaning quietly she slid her feet from his arse until they settled in the centre of his back, ankles crossing, locking him in place. He slid in a little further. "More" he growled.

When her knees were behind his shoulders Laney's body gave a little shudder as the head of his dick lightly tapped her cervix. Dean hummed and rolled his hips, exhaling a ragged breath as she pulsed around him again, her arousal starting to coat his balls. Keeping his face buried in her neck, tongue flicking out for a taste he withdrew to his tip, hissing at cold air hitting his soaked cock before enjoying the feel of her clenching around his head, trying to pull him back in.

"Dean, please"

"Yeah, yeah" He groaned. "I'm not gonna…"

"Me too. Please, so close already" Her hands gripped his shoulders, knees pushing back on him.

"Fuck" He thrust back into her.

* * *

Laney lay curled in his arms, she should really get up and clean herself off. She could feel his cum starting to run down her thigh and it was making her a little horny again.

"Well that was.." she felt him sigh "..embarrassingly quick"

She giggled into his chest. "Want to try again?"

"Not all working with Slayer stamina here Princess"

She flicked her tongue over his nipple and felt him twitch.

"Shit, just give me ten minutes ok?"

* * *

Colonel Mitchell watched her. She was sat with the older Winchester, curled up by his side on one of the couches they'd found in the drier part of the city, studying something on his tablet.

It was pretty obvious they were involved and Dean Winchester had made it clear to those who hadn't been able to see past the end of their noses that she was off-limits. Mitchell didn't blame him, she was hot, and kicked arse, and appeared to have no filter between her mouth and her brain, or any concept of personal boundaries. He would say she was almost childlike except for the haunted look in her eyes that made his spine tingle, and her completely inappropriate language.

As the younger Winchester took a seat the other side of her and passed over a coffee Mitchell pursed his lips in thought. He couldn't figure out Sam Winchester's dynamic in their close-knit group. If they weren't brothers he'd say they were all involved, in love even. They were fiercely loyal to each other, and Sam was just as watchful over her as his brother.

His brows rose slightly as Sheppard joined them, sitting opposite Laney and seeming to easily join their conversation. He knew the other Colonel had been pissed that he'd snapped her up for his team and the Slayer had refused to budge from her initial decision. Mitchell took a sip of coffee and watched Sheppard run a hand through his hair before sprawling back on the other couch. He licked his lips, yeah, the man was ridiculously hot.

* * *

Laney Jacobs sat in the mess and popped the last of her slice of cake into her mouth. Chewing thoughtfully her gaze was drawn to a table on the far side of the room where two young marines had just burst into laughter at something the other man sat with them had said. She rolled her eyes. She liked Colonel Mitchell and they'd become pretty good friends after the Sumner thing but currently the man couldn't keep it in his pants to save his life. He was sprawled in his chair, arm slung over the back of the empty seat next to him and, yeah, he was definitely smirking.

She frowned slightly, Laney was pretty sure it had been Sheppard that she'd been smelling on her team leader the past few weeks, and this did not look like Mitchell was intending to stick with him for any longer than he had any other of his fucks he'd been using in a lame attempt to get over the death of his lover. She could see a whole lot of shit hitting the fan and spattering across Atlantis in the very near future.

"Man-whore" she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

She grinned at Dean and gestured over his shoulder with a subtle tilt of her head. Raising a brow he shifted in his seat and let his gaze casually run over the tables. "Fuck" he whispered.

"Probably"

He glared at her. "You sure it was Sheppard that you could…" he waved a hand in the air.

"99%"

"Bollocks. He's so damn grumpy when he's not getting laid. And that.." he gave another wave of his hand "..is not going to go down well"

"Unlike Mitchell, so I've heard"

"It's not fucking funny Lane" Dean hissed at her "I'm the one going to be stuck off world with Colonel Broody whilst you're swanning about with Mr Happy-Go-Lucky there"

Laney smirked at him. "Scared I'll be next on his hit list?"

Dean narrowed his gaze. "Don't even think about it Princess, I may be open to some shit but not that fucking open. He'll probably give you some weird alien STD"

She opened her mouth to reply then frowned, eyes falling on the door of the mess, just in time to see Colonel Sheppard turn on his heels and stalk out.

"Bollocks"

* * *

Sam leant back on his elbows and watched the other man's lips slide down his cock, moaning quietly as gentle suction was applied, hot tongue swirling over him. He thrust gently and Evan gripped his hips, pushing him back down on the bed. Sam growled and the Major grinned around his length before humming, sending beautiful little vibrations over him.

"Fuck"

Another hum then the tip of his cock was brushing the back of Evan's throat and then the man was swallowing around him before sucking hard and raising his head. As his lover set a steady but painfully slow rhythm Sam thunked his head back on the pillow and tried to twist his hips free of the iron tight grip. Giving up Sam buried his fingers in the short dark hair and allowed Evan to set the pace, losing himself in _hotwetsuction_.

As his balls began to tighten and his muscles tensed Sam groaned. "Ev, please"

Halting his movements Evan moved his hands behind his back and nodded. "Fuck, yes" whispered Sam, and started to thrust.

* * *

"What the fuck Cam?" hissed John. His back pressed against his door, the other Colonel bearing down on him.

Mitchell smirked at him. "Thought I'd surprise you"

"You know what's a fucking surprise _Colonel Mitchell?"_

Cameron raised a brow, hands planting either side of John's head. "What?" he drawled.

"You fucking two of my marines yesterday then having the balls to show up here, expecting to get laid"

"Come on Shep, we're not exclusive right?" He stepped in a little closer and John willed his dick to be as pissed off as he was right now.

"So I guess all those things that were said were heat of the moment then right?"

"Right" Cam hummed and ran his lips up John's throat. "I can say them again if you want?"

"No, just fuck off"

He pressed his body in closer, hard-on digging in to John's thigh. "God John, you're so fucking hot you know that? Even when you're pissed all I want is to tear your clothes off and throw you down. Fuck this pretty arse of yours until you scream my name" Cam bit down gently between his neck and collarbone.

"Shit, get off me"

"No way"

John tried to ignore the way his skin was heating, his dick straining against the fabric of his BDU's. "Fuck"

"Oh yeah" Cam growled in his ear and crushed him against the cool metal of the door.

* * *

Laney strode through the forest in the direction of the gate, fuming quietly, fists clenched at her sides. Not only did this planet stink, a vile smell that was stirring up memories she'd long ago pushed down, permeating her clothes, skin and hair, but two hours in it had started to rain. So now she smelled bad, her boots were full of mud, and her hair was dripping cold rivulets of water down her back.

Their last three missions had been like this. Every planet Sheppard had sent them to had been one already visited by an Atlantean team and each one had been identified as one you really wanted to avoid visiting if at all possible. The last one had been populated by demonic children who had painted Daniel blue.

Her name was called from behind her before being blown away by the wind. Laney turned and glared at him. "What?!"

Mitchell shot her a look that would have most marines filling their pants. "Slow the fuck down Slayer! We're not all working with super powers here!"

She closed her eyes and enjoyed imagining what it would be like to punch him in the face.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

He was standing in front of her now, face twisted in anger, the rain driving into the side of him. A flash of lightning lit the tress behind them.

"My problem?! MY PROBLEM?!"

"YES!"

"YOU! You are my problem! This is all your fucking fault!"

"You what?!"

Vala rang out a pigtail and raised an elegant eyebrow at Teal'c, who inclined his head and matched her raised brow..

"You just can't help yourself can you?!"

He clenched his jaw. "Can't help myself, what?"

Laney should have known, he wasn't yelling now which meant he was getting really pissed but her own anger was spilling over. The mud now seeping out the top of her boots only enhancing it.

"Fuck about all you want _Sir" _she hissed "but don't do it with your CO otherwise you and your team end up getting sent to shit holes like this"

Mitchell growled.

"I'm paying for your whoreish behaviour and it fucks me off!"

"Oh dear" murmured Daniel behind them.

"Indeed"

The muscles in his jaw twitched and Laney braced herself. But he just sneered at her. "Fine one to talk aren't we darlin', about whoreish behaviour"

"Excuse me?!"

Daniel closed his eyes. "Oh God"

"The great Slayer, being the Winchester's _plaything"_

* * *

Colonel Carter eyed SGA-3 as they stood in front of her, forming five small lakes on the gate room floor.

"Raining was it?"

Colonel Sheppard snorted from beside her.

Laney growled quietly.

Carter stepped closer and peered at Mitchell. He was pretty much covered in mud, head to foot, whilst the others appeared to be only soaked through with dirt on their boots. "Is that a black eye Colonel Mitchell?"

He shifted. "Yes M'am"

She raised a brow at the formality. "Huh. I believed PX3-810 to be uninhabited"

"It is"

"Huh"

She looked at the others. Teal'c was as impassive and unreadable as ever, Vala was smiling slightly, Daniel had found something interesting over her right shoulder and Laney merely met her gaze with an impressively blank expression.

"Fell, did you?"

Mitchell's fists clenched at his side. "Yes M'am"

* * *

Dean turned as someone tapped him on the shoulder and he eyed her rather bedraggled appearance. "Val? Everything ok?"

She nodded. "Just a light shower on our recent mission"

He grinned. "Lane'll be pissed"

"Um, yes she is"

He raised a brow. "Spill Vala Mal Doran"

Vala sighed. "I could not hear everything over the storm but I believe Laney blames Mitchell for our recent run of bad luck. Whatever he said in return made her a little uh…"

"Pissed?"

"Yes"

"Shit"

"Colonel Mitchell insists that he fell"

"Shit" He ran a hand through his hair. "Ok babe, thanks. I'll go find her"

* * *

The shower door opened and he stepped in behind her, arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her in close.

"So I hear Mitchell had a nasty fall off world today"

"Umhmm"

"Lucky he escaped with a black eye and a couple of bruised ribs apparently"

Laney swallowed. "Right"

He dipped his mouth to her ear. "He upset you?"

"I started it. I got angry"

"There's not much that makes you angry Princess. What's been going on?"

"Dean…"

"Tell me, otherwise I go ask Mitchell"

He stepped back and began to wash her shoulders, hands sliding down her back, over her arms. Laney closed her eyes.

"He managed to get Sheppard back in his bed again"

"Right"

"Just the once, before, you know, um McKay"

Dean dropped into a crouch, massaging body wash into her tight calf muscles. "Shit"

"Yeah. Ever since then we've been put on the shittiest missions, crappiest shifts"

"This would explain your absence from my bed"

"Um, yeah. Then today I just couldn't take it anymore, I…. it stank there, made me think of…" she swallowed back the lump in her throat "…them, and it was dirty, and then it started raining and all I could think about was that it was his fault.."

"I'm sorry baby" he murmured. She nodded.

"..and then we were yelling, and some things were said.." Laney shifted "..um, and then I kinda saw red" She took a shaky breath. "I haven't, not in a long time, been that angry"

Dean turned her and tipped her head back to rinse out the conditioner. "Maybe you need to take some time out Lane, it's been a long and shitty couple of years for you without much breathing space. Ask Sheppard"

Laney shook her head. "No, I'm good. Better now I've hit him in his stupid smirking face"

He grinned at her. "You can't beat up your team leader every time you get mad at him. They'll probably have to fire you eventually"

She stuck her tongue out then wrinkled her nose. "I still smell bad"

"Yeah, you really do"

She scowled at him. "Go away"

"Nope" He pulled her back in and ran his mouth up her throat. "What did he say to you? That made you lose it"

"I can't…"

His arms tightened. "Baby, tell me"

* * *

Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne faced each other, Bantos slightly raised. They began to circle.

"So I hear Mitchell had a bit of an accident today off-world?"

Sheppard's lip twitched. "Umhmm, a fall apparently"

Major Lorne flicked a stick at his CO's thigh, his blow was blocked and he backed off again. "Who do you think hit him?"

Sheppard raised a brow. Lorne matched his gesture.

He shrugged. "Guessing Teal'c or Lane, the others wouldn't be able to get a jump on him"

"Have you seen Vala fight?"

"Nope"

Lorne took a light blow to his side and hissed. Sheppard smirked at him.

"You should"

"Huh"

They paused in their sparring to look up at the door that had slid open.

"Mitchell?" growled Dean Winchester.

"Uh, jumper bay"

They watched him stalk away and the door slide shut behind him. They looked at each other.

"Think we should uh, intervene?"

Sheppard grinned. "Nope"

They raised their Bantos as the door opened again. Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Wha..?"

Dean pointed at him. "You send her to that fucking planet again I'll shoot you, CO or not!" Then he was gone.

"Uh"

Sheppard looked at Lorne. "I have no idea"

Lorne rolled his eyes. "So maybe just put PX3-810 on the no-go list for SGA-3?"

"Maybe I could write Winchester up for insubordination"

Lorne raised a brow at his CO. Sheppard sighed. "Fine. I'll put it on the list"

They shifted slightly.

"So, Lane then?"

"Right"

"Must've hurt"

"Good"

* * *

Colonel Mitchell liked to think that if he hadn't been on the receiving end of an angry Slayers fist a few hours ago he would have been able to put up more of a fight against the younger man's rage. However after a short scuffle he was now pinned against the side of Jumper Two and Dean Winchester's face was about an inch from his. God, the man was pretty.

As if reading his mind Dean smirked at him. "Don't get any ideas Mitchell, you're not really my type" Then his grip on Cameron's shirt tightened a little more before he released him and stepped away with a sigh.

"Look man, you're a good guy right, despite the fact you've become, what Laney calls, a man-whore" He held his hands up. "And I've been there, believe me, screwed any hot little piece of arse who would have me but it didn't help with my shit and it won't help with yours, whatever it may be. And I'm not asking, not really caring"

Dean pointed at him. "But, you speak to her like that again I'll shoot you, and I'm pretty sure Sheppard would let me get away with it too. She's mine, not mine and Sammy's, not mine and whoever else I fancy a piece of, just mine. I hear anyone else say otherwise and it comes back to you, you understand?"

Cameron eyed him and nodded slowly. "Sure, sorry" He ran a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have said it, she pissed me off and I came out with some shit that I knew would hurt. It was shitty of me"

"Yeah, it was. I should be pummeling the crap out of you right now"

Mitchell snorted. "Yeah right"

"Don't push it Mitchell"

He cleared his throat. "Right, sorry. Um, is she..?"

"Pissed? Oh yeah, but she'll calm down, she always does" Dean shifted slightly. "Look, Lane's been through some shit ok? That's why I insisted she come here, and that me and Sammy come with her. I just wanted to get her away from it all. Today something reminded her of a really crappy time and that's why she blew her top at you"

Cameron looked at him curiously. Dean shrugged.

"Not my story to tell. But you're her team leader Mitch, her friend, you stop pissing about and maybe one day she'll trust you enough with it. It's you lot always banging on about how important trust is between teams, try building some rather than chasing tail all over the galaxy"

"Hey!"

"And you may want to think about the fact that one day you won't be a hot flyboy who fights aliens, and then all that tail will be in someone else's bed and you'll be on your own"

Cameron rolled his eyes.

Dean grinned at him. "Do you know how many women, and men, have called out a false name when I've made them cum? A LOT, and it's one hell of a rush, I get it. But eventually even pretty boy hunters have to grow up, grow a pair, and so do flyboys"

Cam gaped at him as the other man turned on his heels and left the jumper bay.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard eyed the giant with dreadlocks who currently had him and Teyla bound back to back. "Cool gun"

The giant looked at him. He could practically feel Teyla rolling her eyes.

"Um, don't suppose you're in need of a job are you?"

"John…"

"Oh come on Tey, he'd be awesome. Did you see that thing he did with his feet and then the way you flipped over…uh, right. Sorry" He blinked at the barrel of the gun.

"Be quiet"

"Right ok"

He felt her tense behind him. "Teyla?"

"I believe our captor wishes us to be quiet as something is coming"

"Right, great. Of course there is"

The giant growled quietly and dropped into a crouch.

"We can help you" whispered Teyla. "If you leave us like this we could die"

"Be quiet"

John exhaled. "Shit"

Dean strolled into the clearing, hands help up. "I'm unarmed" He vaguely pointed with his finger. "They're my people, I was hoping we could come to some arrangement? We have a lot we can trade"

The giant gave a deep rumble which John guessed was him laughing. "Trade? I have no need for anything"

"Huh, well that's a pity because you seem like an alright guy"

John closed his eyes. "Shit"

The giant raised his gun then shouted as it shot out his hand and flew up, disappearing out of sight against the sun. Shifting his stance to prepare for battle he blinked at Laney who was stood to the right of him smiling innocently.

"Well, aren't you lovely?" Then she pulled back and swung.

* * *

She toed the unconscious man. "Can I keep him?"

"No!" Both Sheppard and Dean glared at her.

Laney winked at Mitchell. "You're much more fun, glad I'm on your team"

"Don't wind 'em up Slayer" He smirked at her. "But that is very true and thank you for pointing it out"

Teyla cleared her throat. "I believe John wishes to keep him?"

"I bet he does"

Sheppard narrowed his gaze. "Cut it out Lane" He pointed at Teyla. "And you"

Teyla widened her eyes. "Cut out what?"

Mitchell snorted.

Laney squeezed her arm. "Please come play with us instead?"

"Laney.." Dean frowned at her. "..stop it now. We need to get him back to Atlantis, I'm guessing by Jumper seeing as he won't be returning to conciousness anytime soon"

"You told me to take him down" She folded her arms across her chest. "You need to word your orders more carefully O Great One. I could have snapped his neck too"

"Don't play dumb, you knew what I meant"

She stuck her tongue out. "I can carry him but you may want to remove whatever is implanted in his back first. It appears to be sending a faint signal"

Sheppard glared at her. "Now you tell us?!"

"Hey, you try being the Slayer sometime. Theres a lot of information being processed you know?"

"I'd never have guessed"

"Can I knock him out too?"

Mitchell propped his arms on his P90. "Feel free"

* * *

"So, you're keeping the incredibly hot, kick arse, Conan-type?"

Colonel Sheppard turned and grinned at her. "Yep"

"How very selfish of you"

"Hey, you don't need anymore on your team. Mitchell's got you and Teal'c"

"Are you saying you think me and Teal'c are hot?"

"I'm a little scared of Teal'c"

"I am way scarier"

"Not really"

"I could snap you between two of my fingers"

"Bullshit"

"Sl..ay..er"

"Yeah I know. It's just you're so, you know…"

"I'm so what Colonel Sheppard?"

He cleared his throat. "You know, um, petite"

"Petite!"

John tried not to smile. "Yes"

Laney narrowed her gaze and put her hands on her hips. "And a girl too I suppose?"

"Uh huh"

"I think perhaps I need to have a word with Teyla about this"

"Uh, what?"

"Well, I mean she's not much taller than me right? And I'm pretty sure she's a girl, especially after seeing her in the women's shower the other day"

"Unfair"

The Slayer smirked at him. "I think she needs to up your sparring sessions, a little reminder of what some _petite girl's_ can really do, hmm?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh come on, it's not so bad"

"Not so bad!"

"Yeah, you got captured with a Slayer. You won't have to wait for me to come and save you this time"

Colonel Sheppard growled. "So why are we still here?"

"Because I thought we should wait for the guard to come back first so I can knock him out and steal his clothes. Unless you want everyone in the gateroom to see your naked arse"

"Right" John shifted. "Good plan"

"Thank you"

Silence.

"Not that it's not a nice arse, I'm sure they'd get great pleasure from seeing it"

"Fuck off Jacobs"

"No way, I'm enjoying the view"

"Lane..hang on, you've got your eyes shut right?"

"Why would I do that?"

John squeezed his eyes closed tighter. "Oh God. Dean's gonna go fucking mad"

She snorted. "No he won't. Although he may be a little jealous. I keep catching him staring at it"

"Uh, staring at what?"

"You're arse, silly"

He glared at her then snapped his eyes shut again. "Shit"

"I'm insulted"

"You people are insane"

"So are you"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am…for fuck's sake. Shut up"

"Are you always this grumpy around naked women?"

"Laney I swear…."

"Yeah, I love you too"

"Oh God"

* * *

"We have to stop meeting like this"

John clenched his jaw, not even bothering to close his eyes this time. "This is your fault"

"I'm pretty sure it was actually Daniel's fault for touching that fertility thingy"

"This kind of thing never happens to my team"

"A pity. Your lot look like something out of a classy porno"

"How has Dean not shot you yet?"

"I have awesome skills"

"Yeah, not needing to know that, thanks"

"You look tense. You should think about getting laid"

"Excuse me?!"

Laney rolled her eyes. "Not here" she wrinkled her nose. "Too dirty"

"Right, cause that's the only thing that would be wrong about it"

She grinned. "So you have thought about it"

"Have not"

"Have too"

"Hav…Jesus don't start this again"

* * *

Vala watched her friend try to even out her breaths, fists clenched by her sides, eyes closed. She frowned, she could not understand the sudden panic that had shown in Laney's face as they'd stepped into the clearing. There was no sign of an enemy and the place was beautiful, a sun-drenched area tucked away in the forest, flowers swaying in a gentle breeze.

She looked at the other members of her team raising a questioning brow. Daniel and Mitchell shrugged whilst Teal'c subtly shook his head.

"Darlin', everything ok? Should we be preparing for battle or something?"

She licked her lips and shook her head, jumping as Mitchell lay a hand on her arm. "Lane, you need to get out of here?"

"Please" she whispered.

"Ok" He tugged gently on her arm. "Come on then honey'"

When they reached the gate Laney turned and gestured to the ground in front of it. "Do you mind? I think I need to explain"

Vala nodded and sat cross-legged, pulling the Slayer down next to her. The others sat, forming a circle, unclipping their weapons in silence.

Laney sighed._ "Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer."_

She pulled at the grass in front of her. "Vampires are real, so are demons and every other monster you wish was just the myth you believed it to be. Slayers were created a long time ago to fight them. They are always female, chosen at birth. If they're called their powers mature at fifteen years of age. For many centuries there would be only one Slayer at any given time. When she died the next would be called"

"Harsh system"

Laney looked at Daniel and gave a sad smile. "Yeah it really sucked. But a few years ago the rules changed, every chosen one who was aged fifteen received her powers. Since then no new Slayers have been chosen or called, even upon the death of another. The general belief was that nature was asserting itself, trying to correct the balance. But then it was discovered that the Slayer line had become a blood line. A girl born to a Slayer would become one. Only two children have been born into the line since then, both are boys"

She swallowed "A few months before Jack approached me about Atlantis every Slayer was recalled, news of an imminent threat causing us to gather at one location. The battle was won but…they all died except for me. I'm the last Slayer"

Vala squeezed her hand.

"The clearing back there, the flowers, it was like where I buried them" She huffed a little laugh. "Guess I'm not quite as fixed as I thought I was"

Mitchell shifted closer. "Laney?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry"

She nodded.

"You're not broken. This will stay with you forever and I'm sorry about that too but you're building a new life, making new friends. You wouldn't be able to do anything like that if you were still stuck back there with them ok?"

Laney nodded again.

He wrapped his arm round her waist. "How many were there of you?"

"Including me, one hundred and thirty-five"

"A great army indeed"

She looked at Teal'c. "Not great enough"

He inclined his head. "You were victorious?"

"Yes, but.."

He nodded. "Then they fulfilled their duty, as did you. And now they have been rewarded, given the peace that warriors crave"

She blinked at him. Mitchell squeezed her gently.

"Uh, that day, when we argued on that shit hole planet. Dean said it reminded you of something"

"Big mouth"

Mitchell huffed. "He didn't say what"

"It was the smell. Some of them had their necks snapped" she swallowed. "Their uh, bodies emptied themselves"

He nodded. "Thank you for telling us"

* * *

Dean slid his eyes down his CO's body, his gaze hidden behind mirrored aviators, as Colonel Sheppard stood with his back to him speaking with the village elder. John was wearing the grey BDU pants instead of the black, and the damn things were tighter around his arse, the gun holster strapped around his thigh showing up in dark contrast.

He looked up as he felt a presence beside him. Ronan grinned down at him. "What's up Chewie?"

"Enjoying the view?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And you're spending far too much time with Laney and Val"

The Satedan's grin got wider. "They have taught me many interesting things"

"Yeah I bet they have"

"You are uh, checking him out?"

"What?!"

John turned and frowned at him over his shades. Dean held up a hand in apology.

"Quit it Chewie" he hissed.

McKay snorted quietly behind him. "Save it Winchester, you've been had"

Dean flipped him off. A small child who was standing on the outskirts of the village copied his gesture, smiling at McKay.

"Yeah, nice one Dean"

"Crap"

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard followed his team back to the gate, he was enjoying the sun's warmth beating down on his shoulders and in no rush to get back. Despite being surrounded by good friends the time that was not filled with missions and paperwork was pretty lonely at the moment. After Mitchell he'd become a little wary of bedding anyone else, despite Carter being unashamedly blatant about not caring how her personnel found comfort whilst so far away from home.

The people of this planet had nothing that Atlantis could use but he'd promised to try to send some supplies to them anyway. Their crops had failed this year and they were going hungry. He'd also felt a little guilty when some kid had flipped him off, smiling widely. John sighed quietly and eyed Dean who was currently arguing with McKay about something. He should give him a bollocking but every time he got mad at the younger man he got little flashes of pinning him up against the nearest wall which made his cock harden and his mouth to lose all contact with his brain.

He eyed his swaying arse. "Bollocks" he whispered. He knew Dean checked him out but Dean checked a lot of people out. At first he'd been a little pissed on the Slayers behalf but then he'd realised that Dean never actually touched anyone but her except for, occasionally, his brother. He was a strictly 'look but don't touch' man and he was in love with a hot, kick arse young woman who appeared to worship the very ground he walked on.

John ran a hand through his hair, he had better find someone fast before he became royally screwed.

* * *

Laney lapped up the last of his taste and sat up between his legs. "Dean?"

"Hmm"

"I've been thinking about Sheppard"

"Uh, what?"

"You know, our incredibly hot and powerful leader"

He opened his eyes and frowned. "Baby, you're spoiling my post blowjob bliss"

She grinned. "So romantic"

Dean rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. "Ok, I'll bite. What about Sheppard?"

"You like him"

"Um, yeah, he's a good guy. And he lets me get away with a lot of shit"

"Because he likes you too"

"I'm lost here Princess"

"Blood not returned to your brain yet?"

"Now who's being romantic?"

Laney stuck her tongue out. "You like him, he likes you. You should totally go there"

"Go there?!"

"Yep"

"Lane, I'm with you baby. However much I check out other people that's all there is to it. End of"

"I'm giving you my blessing"

"I don't want your fucking blessing Slayer. I want you to not be trying to set me up with my CO, or anyone else. What is this? You want out?"

She sighed. "You're being overdramatic"

"Overdramatic?!"

"Yes. It's more than you checking him out and you know it. I just want you to have what you want, be happy"

"I am Princess. If I wasn't I would tell you"

Laney twisted a strand of hair round her finger. "I like him too"

"What?!"

"Dean, just calm down and listen a minute"

"Laney…"

"Shut up. We like him and I'm pretty sure he's fighting down erections every time one of us bends over" Dean growled quietly. "Who says we can't all have what we want? Besides he's lonely, I haven't smelt anyone on him for weeks. Mitch really screwed him over"

"Right, just what I need. Two people in my bed with baggage"

"Not nice Dean"

He sat up and ran a finger down her chest. "Right, sorry. But this is a big thing you're talking about Lane, it could really screw us over"

Laney nodded and chewed her lip. "I know, but I think…it's right somehow" She sighed. "I don't know, I just…I can't let it go"

"You sure?"

"Yes. But only if you are. I'm always going to need you around"

"Not going anywhere baby" He brushed his lips over hers. "So, just how the hell do you proposition your Military Commander into a three-way?"

"I find getting them drunk usually helps"

He snorted.

* * *

Sam pushed at the man sprawled over the top of him. "Get off"

"No"

He rolled his eyes and flipped them, sending the other man to the floor. "Hey!"

Sam grinned at him as Lorne pushed himself up and stood by the bed, scowling down. "Not funny Winchester"

"Yeah, it was"

Evan flipped him off. "Coffee?"

"Uh huh"

"Say please"

"Please _Sir"_

"Well, aren't you delightful this morning"

"I'm always like this in the morning. You're just uptight today" Sam pushed up into a sitting position watching his lover pad around the room, pulling on sweats and pouring out coffee. "What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"Fuck off"

"Ev?"

The Major handed him a mug and took a sip of his own, running a hand through his hair, sighing quietly.

Sam raised a brow. Evan shifted a little then sat on the bed, taking another gulp of coffee. "The training exercise today.."

"Um, yeah. I thought it sounded like fun"

Evan stared at him. "Fun?"

"Yeah, mixing up the teams, going up against each other off-world and you military types are ridiculously competitive. Be a good chance to see who sucks arse too"

"So, you can't see any problems at all, no reason this is a terrible idea"

"Uh, no. You do?"

"Oh yeah. How about the fact that most inter-team relations consist of fucking, or want to be fucking, or have been fucking and now hate each other"

Sam smirked at him.

"It's not funny Sam. This is gonna be a logistical nightmare"

"Then put names in a hat"

"I'd like at least some say in who are going to be trying to kill each other today, or sneaking off for quickies"

Sam snorted and waved a hand. "Nah, fuck it, just pull 'em out a hat. More fun that way"

"I think you're over-rating fun"

The younger Winchester put down his coffee and pulled his lover into a kiss. "Hmm, you need to relax Major Lorne. How 'bout a shower?"

* * *

Sheppard raised a brow at his 2IC "A hat?"

"Yes Sir"

"I think it's a wonderful idea Evan" The Slayer smiled at him over her coffee.

Sam cleared his throat. Lorne glared at him. Sheppard raised his other brow at Laney who smiled serenely back at him. He sighed. "Fine but keep my name out of it"

"No way Sir, if I'm doing this then so are you"

"I have paperwork"

"Dude, just shred it like you did the last lot"

Laney giggled and Sheppard glared at her and Dean. "I do not shred my highly important and classified paperwork"

"He so does"

"Shut up McKay"

"Have some cake"

"Uh, what?" He looked at Laney.

"You're grumpy. When I'm grumpy Dean gives me cake, or sex, but I don't think that would be appropriate in the mess"

They all looked at her. "What?"

Dean sighed and pushed the plate over to his CO. "Eat the damn cake Shep before anyone says something they'll regret"

Colonel Sheppard blinked as she winked at him from behind Dean then shrugged. "Fine" He waved a fork at Major Lorne "BUT if I end up on Mitchell's team I'm taking him into the woods and shooting him"

Dr McKay snorted and stood. "Maybe I'll get a team that actually appreciates my talents for a change"

John flipped him off behind his back as he left the table.

Laney leant forward and took the bite of cake offered by Colonel Sheppard. Dean rolled his eyes. "You know" she chewed thoughtfully. "McKay smells distinctly Mitchell-y"

"Really? Again?" John frowned.

"Yep, but it's uh, different this time" She took another bite of cake.

"Sheppard, stop feeding her cake"

John grinned at him. "How's it different Lane?"

"More, um, bluey"

"Bluey?"

Dean shrugged. "Don't ask me, I don't understand half the shit she comes out with"

"That's not a very healthy attitude to have about the person you're currently fucking"

Evan choked on his coffee. "Yeah, classy Lane"

Sam chuckled. "You know, if you have blue in your aura it can mean peacefulness, clarity, communication, truthfulness and intuitiveness"

"Dude, that has to be the gayest thing you've ever said. Sheppard!"

"What?"

"Stop with the cake feeding!"

* * *

Laney stood by her team and grinned up at Mitchell. "You know you're a dead man if you end up on Sheppard's team right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks darlin', I'm aware" He shifted "It's been nearly three months"

"You fucked his best friend and fellow team member. _And_ you still are" She winked at him.

"What have I told you about smelling people?"

"I didn't exactly shove my nose in his crotch Mitch, you're all over him"

"Bollocks. You tell anyone?"

"Only the people left at the breakfast table"

"I fucking hate you"

"No you don't" She squeezed his arm. "It's different this time though right?"

"Different?"

"It smells more blue. Which apparently means clarity and truthfulness, or some shit"

He snorted. "Yeah. It's different"

"Cool. Then Sheppard might not kill you after all"

"Gee, thanks"

* * *

Colonel Samantha Carter stood on the steps in the gateroom and looked over the people gathered there. She grinned.

"Before I announce the teams I just want to remind everyone that this is an _exercise._ Which means no real bullets, no stunners, no personal shields, no zats" She glared at Vala who smiled innocently back. "Only enough force to restrain and take your opponents 'life'" She waved a black piece of material similar to that of the ones looped over the wrists of her audience. "Any broken bones or blood will result in a severe reprimand and four weeks of laundry duty"

She nodded at Lorne who stepped up beside her holding a black velvet bag. She raised her brow.

"Not mine" he murmured.

Someone snorted below them. Sam cleared her throat and dipped her hand in the bag.

"Team One leader, Lorne"

He smiled. "Make the next three awesome"

She rolled her eyes. "His second-in-command, Ronan"

"Thank you"

"It's a fix!"

Lorne flipped off Bates who was stood grinning up at him.

"Their two Lieutenants, Mitchell and.." she smirked. "Bates. Team Two leader, Winchester, Sam. His second-in-command, Cadman. Their Lieutenants, McKay and Jackson"

"Oh come on, _two _geniuses!"

Sam grinned at his brother who flipped him off.

Carter glared at them. "Team Three leader, Carter" They gaped at her. "_My _second, Teyla. Our Lieutenants, Vala and Jacobs"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

She grinned down into the room. "Wanna pull the next names Sheppard?"

He took a sip of his coffee and waved a hand. "Oh no please, you're doing such a great job"

Dean snorted beside him and got a smack to the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Team Four leader, Teal'c. His second, Sheppard. Their Lieutenants, Ford and Winchester, Dean"

"Dude, we've been demoted!"

"Stop calling me dude!"

* * *

Laney lay flat on her stomach watching the teams appearing through the gate and making their way into the forest. Carter had given everyone twenty minutes to disperse and come up with a plan. "So?"

Carter looked at her. "They're expecting us to go with brute force, use you and Teyla to push through. But with Teal'c and Ro out there it could be risky. You're both stronger but they're quick and backed up by good teams"

Teyla nodded. "I agree, we only engage if absolutely necessary until the last push"

Vala shuffled a little. "I believe that I would also attempt to 'recruit' another team if facing us. We are, on paper, the strongest"

Laney nodded. "Yeah, and the Winchester's aren't stupid, and have been fighting together a long time"

Carter licked her lips. "So, I think we can safely assume that Teams Two and Four will form an alliance of sorts, at least until the finish line is in sight. We take out One first, eliminate Ronan as a threat. Lorne and Mitchell are smart, we'll have to be careful"

"Laney should concentrate on Ronan, I will assist you with Lorne and Mitchell. Vala should have no problem with Bates, I have seen her spar, he will be um, flat on his back?" Teyla raised a brow.

Vala grinned. "If I'm lucky"

"Euw, Val!"

* * *

Ronan tensed, sliding into the background as his team were picked off one by one. He grinned as he watched Vala Mal Doran side swipe Bates before straddling him and removing his 'life'. He raised a brow as she leant down and pressed her lips to the young Sergeants.

"You know, we have a name for what you're doing back on Earth"

He whirled, dropping into a crouch. Now he wasn't focused on the scene behind him her scent faintly touched his nostrils. He growled.

"Actually…" His gaze narrowed, trying to pinpoint where her voice was coming from. "…we have a name for both of the things you're doing"

Then he was face down on the forest floor, the Slayer straddling his back, her legs pinning his at the knee. She dipped her mouth to his ear. "Number one, you totally _deserted_ your team in their hour of need, bad Satedan. Two, somebody watching people make-out when they don't know they're there is called a _peeping tom._ Even badder Satedan"

She ran his life through her fingers. "However, I've always been a sucker for a bad boy. And our team is distinctly lacking in testosterone"

* * *

The Winchester brothers eyed each other. "So?" Dean raised a brow. "Do we have a deal?"

Sam smirked. "Yeah, for now"

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "It's like working with teenagers"

"Indeed"

"Hey, Teal'c, I'm hurt"

"Perhaps it would be wise to formulate a plan with our new added strengths?" A yell came from their left, deep in the forest. "I believe Team One are under attack"

"Of course they are. They'll want to take Ronan out first, plus the two other black op Gods that are with him" Ford pointed at Teal'c "Then you and Sheppard will be next"

"No we won't"

The Lieutenant looked at his CO. "Really?"

"Really. After Lorne's lot they'll pick off the other teams, then come after us one by one. Laney knows Dean and Sam, fought with them for years. She'll know we'll attempt to form an alliance"

Dean raised a brow. "Smart too" he murmured.

Sheppard looked at him curiously then shook his head. "We need to become the hunters, not the hunted. They may be strong but they've got weaknesses right?"

"Yeah, name one of Laney's'"

Dean grinned at McKay. "That'd be me"

* * *

Colonel Sheppard grunted as his back hit the ground. "Fuck"

The Slayer grinned down at him, hands pinning his wrists above his head.

"You recruited Ro?"

"Yep"

"Sneaky bitch"

"Sneaky bitches actually"

He strained against her grip then gave up. "Fuck"

"You always proposition me in the dirtiest of places Colonel"

He glared up at her trying to ignore the breasts that were straining against her leather halter top right in front of his face.

Laney smirked and pressed a kiss to his cheek, fingers unhooking his 'life'. Her lips brushed his ear. "Gotcha" she whispered.

As she rolled off him and disappeared into the trees John lay on the forest floor and willed his erection down. Shit, this was getting fucking ridiculous.

* * *

Laney grinned at his scent, he was here waiting, just like he was supposed to be. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her between the rocks.

"Hey Slayer"

"Hey honey. Fancy seeing you here"

He hummed over her neck and ran a finger around the waistband of her BDU's. "I've been watching you. You play dirty" His teeth grazed her skin "Bad girl"

Laney licked her lips and closed her eyes as his fingers flicked open her fly before stroking down over her panties.

"Feel's like you enjoyed it too"

She parted her legs slightly encouraging him to explore further and breathed his name. Groaning he turned them so she was leant over the rock he'd been propped against a second before. As she heard his belt buckle being opened Laney licked her lips. This orgasm was gong to be all the more sweeter for its part in their victory.

* * *

Dean gaped at her. "You totally played me!"

Laney grinned at him. "Always were too cocky for your own good Winchester"

Sheppard snorted and pushed a plate of cake towards Dean. The other man glared at him. John shrugged. "The sex hasn't seemed to have helped"

"Fuck off"

"That's 'fuck off Sir' to you"

"Bite me Sheppard"

Laney leant over to whisper in Teyla's ear. "Aren't they cute when they fight?"

The Athosian smiled into her tea.

"What?!"

"What?" She looked innocently back at Dean.

He narrowed his gaze. "So, let me get this straight. Your team's plan was to recruit Ronan so he could lure the rest of us to you then take your place to help Teyla with the last push to the finish line whilst you distracted me?"

"That's an incredibly dumbed down version of Colonel Carter's plan but yes, pretty much"

Sheppard grinned at Ronan. "Turncoat"

The Satedan raised a brow.

"I'll explain later Chewie"

"Then I will have learnt three of your Earth sayings today"

Dean eyed him. "What're the other two?"

"Desertion and Peeping Tom"

"Uh, why?"

Ronan shrugged and looked at Laney. Dean sighed. "Princess.."

She looked at her wrist. "Oooh I have to go, sparring thing" Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek she headed to the door of the mess.

"You don't even wear a watch!"

Laney flipped him off before disappearing.

John dug his fork into the cake. "I think I'm a little in love with your girlfriend"

"Fuck off Shep"

Ronan and Teyla shared a brief look before excusing themselves.

* * *

John cracked open an eye and winced. Damn alien hooch. He'd decided a while back that the Pegasus natives had no idea how to make alcohol weaker than forty percent proof. He tried to stay relaxed as he realised there was a warm body curled against his back. Shit.

He rummaged through his blurry memories of last night. They'd joined SGA-3 off world at the request of the people of PX9-482 for some celebration in honour of the joining of their forces, or some shit. There'd been food and wine, he licked his dry lips, then bonfires and dancing. Mitchell had lasted about half hour into the celebrations before dragging McKay off to some tent and John had decided to get drunk.

Then there'd been some hot little blonde curled up at his side, refilling his drink and smiling up at him, chattering away about the Ancients and how much of an honour it would be to be joined with someone of their descent. And John had realised that he was pretty much guaranteed a fuck tonight if he really wanted it.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Not only was he still a little pissed at the McKay/Mitchell thing but Dean and Laney had been driving him insane ever since the team exercise a few weeks ago. He'd just been getting used to the fact that the Slayer had no concept of personal boundaries whatsoever when bloody Winchester had started. Standing a little closer than was necessary, resting a hand on his arm when he wanted John to look at something or listen to him and a few too many unnecessary tackles to the ground when they were engaged with an enemy.

And then three days ago he'd spent two hours with Dean's arse pressed against his thigh after they'd somehow managed to get themselves locked in a store-room in a deserted temple. The other man'd had the audacity to stroll out of there looking like they'd spent their time playing chequers and not crushed together attempting to make small talk.

So when the blonde had stood and reached for his hand he'd allowed himself to be pulled up and led towards the group of tents lit by flaming torches. She'd let go of him to gesture to a tent at the far right when a hand had wrapped around his wrist and dragged him through the entrance of the tent to his left.

John closed his eyes again and tried to keep his breaths even. Shit, shit, shit.

"_And just where do you think you're going Colonel?" She smiled up at him._

_He glared at her. "To get laid, now if you don't mind?"_

"_Oh, but we kind of do"_

_John looked up and swallowed. Dean was stood behind her, grinning, and shirtless._

"_Um"_

_Dean rolled his eyes. "Sex first Sheppard, talking later"_

The body behind him stretched out and gave a little sigh. Shit.

"I think the Colonel's having a panic attack"

"Oh God"

"Yep, definitely panicking"

He felt the bed shift then a finger trailed down his arm. "Relax John"

"Relax!"

Dean sighed. "Yes. I'm gonna go find us coffee Princess, or whatever the fuck they have here. Try and get him to uncurl will you?"

"Hey!"

She giggled. "Sure"

John willed himself to be anywhere but here as the sounds of Dean pulling on his clothes and exiting the tent reached his ears. It didn't work.

* * *

Dr Rodney McKay lay spread out over his lover. He groaned quietly. Colonel Mitchell tapped his back. "Told you that last drink was a mistake"

"Fuck off"

"I would but some naked guy has me pinned to my bed"

"I hate you"

"Yeah, of course you do baby"

"Don't call me baby"

"It's a term of endearment"

Rodney huffed and rolled off. "There, now you can fuck off"

Cameron leant over him. "Too hungover for morning sex?"

His stomach rolled. "Only if you want me to vomit all over you"

"How attractive Dr McKay"

Rodney flipped him off, slinging an arm over his face.

Cam sighed. "Coffee baby?"

"Hmm, yeah"

"Ok, on one condition"

"Oh God, what?!"

"When we get back you move the rest of your stuff into my quarters"

Rodney shot up then groaned, hanging onto the edge of the bed. He swallowed. "What?!"

"You heard me McKay. Half of it is there already, just bring the rest, yourself included"

"Um, you have met me right? I mean, you really want to uh…" He waved a hand in the air.

Cameron crawled over him, forcing him to lay back on the bed. "Yeah" he drawled. "I'm sure"

Rodney blinked up at him. "Uh, fuck"

"Yeah, that'd be good too"

* * *

"Good Morning Colonel Mitchell"

"Teyla. You're looking disgustingly fresh this morning"

She smiled serenely at him. "My people did some trading here. I am aware of the potency of their wine"

"Thanks for the warning" Mitchell poured two mugs of the steaming liquid and waved one at her. "Is this safe?"

She dipped her head at him and showed him her own drink. "How is Rodney this morning?"

He raised a brow. "Is there anything you and Jacobs don't know between you?"

"Possibly"

He rolled his eyes. "He's hungover, hence me freezing my arse off getting him whatever constitutes as coffee here instead of getting laid"

Dean snorted from the other side of him. "Whipped"

Mitchell glared at him then eyed the three mugs in his hands. "Thirsty Winchester?"

Dean smirked at him. "Yeah, busy night"

He looked between them. Teyla merely smiled into her drink before excusing herself.

"What are you up to Winchester?"

"None of your business Mitchell"

"It will be if you hurt her"

Dean raised a brow.

"She may be your's but she's on my team, my friend"

The other man smiled at him. "One, you're lucky I have some serious post-coital bliss going on right now. Two, that's probably the nicest thing I've ever heard come out your mouth Mitch. Congratulations"

Mitchell flipped him off and started walking away. "I mean it Winchester!"

* * *

"John?"

"You people are insane"

Laney brushed her lips across the back of his neck before sitting up. The blankets slid off his shoulders. "Maybe a little but I believe we're attractive enough to be classed as merely eccentric"

He snorted despite the rising panic.

"Would you please turn around so I can talk to you?"

John sighed and rolled onto his back. "Shit, will you put something on?"

"Nope. I always have to be naked in bed unless Dean says otherwise"

He frowned at her. "Uh, what?"

Laney sighed and chewed her lip. "Look, first of all you need to understand that we wouldn't have done this unless we wanted more than one night from you. We like you, a lot, and what Dean and I have is too important to fuck up" She smiled sadly. "Not sure I can really function without him anymore"

John sat up. "What?! Is he.."

"NO! No, not like that" She shifted to face him. "Um, something happened before Atlantis, and it kind of broke me. I lost a lot of people. Dean…he picked up the pieces, stuck them back on. Gave me what I needed to keep going. Rules, security, comfort. Someone to take control, a voice to cut through the memories. I'm afraid that Slayers can be a little hard work"

"Sweetheart.."

She laced her fingers through his. "We were together before, sort of. Both of us travelled a lot but we met up when we could, there was no exclusivity because it just wasn't realistic. But after…the thing, we decided to try to make it work, and it does. But Dean and I aren't exactly normal, nor are our lives, never have been really. We want, need, something else as well as us"

John closed his eyes. "And you think that's me?"

"Yes"

"Shit"

She released his hand. "We would never ask anything of you that made you uncomfortable. You can walk away, no hard feelings"

"Lane, I…I'm not exactly well-known for my success in relationships. You both seem so happy, what if I fuck it up huh? What if you find you can't handle having another person in your bed? For a start, Winchester has a mile-wide possessive streak"

She grinned at him. "He'd just make it a bit wider to include you too"

John rolled his eyes.

"He's also over-protective and a little bossy"

"Right, great. Just what I need"

"Maybe it is?"

He looked at her. "Seriously?"

"Well, maybe not as much as I do, but it's kinda nice to have someone to look after you once in a while don't you think? And you'd give Dean somebody to go to. It doesn't happen very often but he gets bad dreams too. I try but I'm afraid I'm not very good at the comfort thing"

"You're insane"

"Eccentric"

Dean snorted and padded over to the bed, three clay mugs in his hands. "Think we moved way past eccentric a long time ago Princess" John watched him place the drinks on the small wooden table and grab his overshirt from the floor.

"Put it on Lane, it's fucking freezing here" After wrapping a spare blanket over her shoulders and handing her a steaming mug Dean sat on the edge of the bed and looked at John. "So, did she make any sense whatsoever?"

His lips twitched. "Kind of"

"Hey!"

The other man took a sip of his drink and pulled a face. "Jesus! Their coffee is as potent as their alcohol" He cleared his throat. "So, uh, feel free to think about it, tell us to fuck off, whatever"

"So poetic"

Dean flipped her off. John studied him. "Did you in any way get the urge to punch me in the face when I touched Laney?"

Dean's brows rose. "Uh, no"

John nodded. "What about when I had sex with her?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "No"

He turned. "Lane?"

She looked puzzled then smiled at him. "Oh, you want me to tell you if I have violent thoughts towards you because you fucked my boyfriend?"

"Laney!"

She grinned at Dean. "Nope. You're very pretty together"

"Not what I was going for baby"

John took a gulp of his drink and coughed. "Fucking hell"

"Told you"

"Colonel Sheppard?" Her voice drifted through the material of the tent.

"Shit. Uh, yes Teyla?"

"We must leave in thirty minutes to arrive at our expected return time"

"Thank you Teyla. I'll be out in a minute"

"Please don't rush John"

He looked at the other two. "Did she sound like she was smirking?"

"Maybe a little"

"Crap"

"Don't worry" Laney quirked a half-smile at him. "She knew ages ago"

"What?"

"Dude.." Dean grinned at him. "..who do you think locked us in that store-room?"

* * *

Her door chimed. Sighing Teyla replaced the small ornament that was the only surviving object from her home world back in the drawer and slid it shut.

"John, please, come in"

"Thanks Tey" He peered at her. "You ok?"

"Yes, merely a little tired from our visit"

"Tell me about it" he muttered.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Please" He dropped down onto one of the large cushions on her floor and ran a hand over his face.

"There is something troubling you John?"

"You locked me in a store-room with our team's second-in-command"

Her lips twitched. "Ah"

"Why?"

Teyla handed him a cup and sat opposite him. "It is important to not be alone"

"I'm not alone Teyla, and I can spend time with Winchester without being plastered up against his back for two hours"

She grinned.

"It's not funny Tey, it was torture"

"John, I have watched you with them for some time now. As soon as it was made clear to me that your presence would be welcomed I merely encouraged you to open your mind to the possibility"

"I don't want to break what they have"

"You won't"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you will not allow yourself to, and they will not allow you to" She placed her hand over his. "There is much you do that other's do not see, doubts and memories that plague you. They will understand, will help to ease them"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know we're pretty free and easy out here Teyla, but you haven't experienced Earth culture, or our military. Sam allows us to find comfort where we can, turns a blind eye but I pushed my luck screwing Mitchell. This is a whole other level"

She shrugged. "I am afraid that this is a concept I do not understand but I assure you that you are not the only one to find themselves in what you would call a non-conforming relationship"

John raised his brows.

"It is not my place to say but you have a chance here John. A chance to truly belong, to be happy. With the possibility that you may never return home it is even more important that you and the other members of the expedition have that chance. Show them that Atlantis, Pegasus, will accept and embrace them however they choose to live"

"Shit"

"Do you care for them John?"

"Yes"

"Did you feel awkward or unwanted this morning?"

He shifted. "Uh, no"

She nodded. "Then I believe, as you say, it is worth a shot"

* * *

He frowned as he realised she was no longer next to him. Turning he eyed her as she stood in the middle of the corridor, head tilted up. They were currently doing a sweep of the newly discovered sector of the city.

"Sweetheart, something wrong?"

She licked her lips. "I smell…"

He raised his P90. "What?"

"Chocolate"

"Chocolate?"

"Uh huh"

He smiled. "Are you sure it's not just wishful thinking?"

Laney glared at him. "No. This way" She turned to her left and headed down into the darkness.

"Shit! Lane, hang on. Wait for back up"

"I am the back up Colonel" her voice drifted through the opening.

"Shit" He jogged after her.

John headed towards the sliver of light that was illuminating the corridor. Stepping into the room he blinked. "Wow"

"Yeah" She turned. "We so have to move here"

He rolled his eyes. "We?"

Laney stuck her tongue out. "You practically live with us anyway"

He folded his arms across his chest and changed the subject. "So, where's your chocolate?"

Huffing the Slayer moved across the living quarters that were bathed in sunlight and stepped through a doorway to the left. John rolled his eyes again and followed her. He stopped in the doorway. "Shit"

"Hmm, a bath"

"A really big bath"

She smirked at him.

"Head out the gutter Jacobs. And this is not confectionary"

She waved the bottle she was holding. "Smell Colonel"

He stepped in front of her and took the bottle, popping open the top. The smell that drifted up his nostrils made his mouth water. "Jesus"

"Yeah, can I have bath?"

"No"

She pouted up at him. "Please?"

John glared at her. "No. This whole sector needs to be checked out first"

"You used to be so much more fun"

He narrowed his gaze. "I'm still plenty fun Jacobs"

"So?"

John sighed and tapped his radio.

"_Winchester"_

"_Dean"_

"_Yeah Shep?"_

"_Bring your team to Lane and I's sector. There's a corridor to the left lit up, come find us"_

"_Everything ok?"_

"_Yeah, just get a shift on before I have to attempt to stop Lane taking a bath"_

"_A bath?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Good luck with that"_

"_Bite me"_

He looked down, she was smiling up at him through her lashes. "Don't even think about it Slayer"

"What?"

"I'm not being caught out by half the science department"

"Caught at what?"

John grinned and wrapped an arm round her waist, the other hand sliding into her hair, tugging gently to tilt her head back. "Stop playing innocent sweetheart" He pressed his lips against hers and moaned quietly as she opened up for him. He loved the way Laney gave herself over to him, it was like she melted into his every touch. So different from Dean but just as intoxicating.

As he swept his tongue over hers and ran it over the roof of her mouth Laney hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. As he felt himself begin to harden he stepped back. She glared at him. He smirked at her. "That's enough for now sweetheart"

"Why the death stare Lane?" Dean was propped in the doorway grinning at them.

"John's a tease"

He snorted. "Tell me something I don't know"

John flipped him off. "Get McKay and his lot working on powering up this sector. I also want checks done on everything"

"Everything? Care to be a little more specific Colonel?"

Dean turned to reveal Rodney.

"I was being specific McKay" John pointed at him. "Everything"

"You're a prick"

"Thank you"

* * *

Major Lorne let out a low whistle. "I am so having one of these"

"That's what I said" Laney grinned at him. "And I said it first"

Mitchell snorted. "Play nice children" He propped his arms on his P90. "And this ones mine"

"Fight you for it"

"No beating up Mitchell baby. McKay'll be pissed if you damage him"

"Fuck off Dean"

The older Winchester smirked at him before turning to Laney. "Anyway, I just found one with a completely private balcony and claimed it"

"Completely?"

"Yep"

"Cool, naked sunbathing?"

"Whatever you want Princess"

"It's your fault she's like she is you know"

Dean quirked a brow at John.

"You spoil her"

"And you're so strict"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here. And a child"

"Cute aren't they?" Mitchell grinned at Lorne who smirked back at him.

"Shut up Mitch. Where's lover boy anyway?"

Mitchell glared at John. "Got his head buried in some console somewhere muttering about demanding Military Commanders"

"You'll thank me when you're living it up in one of these places. And not being electrocuted or infected with some alien virus"

Laney rolled her eyes to herself and wandered off to find Teyla.

* * *

Teyla smiled at the young woman as she took a seat next to her on the balcony.

"Is this going to be yours Tey?"

"I am not sure. There is rather a lot of space for one person"

"You're lonely?"

Teyla sighed. "I do not get the chance to be"

Laney snorted. "Would you like me to go?"

She squeezed her hand. "No. I am surrounded by good friends…but I still miss them"

"I can't imagine what it must be like, I'm sorry. The pain of losing just my friends, my sister, was bad enough. But to be the last of your people…"

"Your pain is no less or greater than mine"

Laney nodded. "You should speak to Val. Her time as a Goa'uld meant she outlived anyone she'd ever known. She also hurts, underneath the stealing and lying, and putting it about"

Teyla grinned. "We are very different"

"Not really. Not when it comes to the important stuff. Ro too"

"He does not like to talk"

"Yeah, I'd noticed"

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the sun, looking out over the water.

"Will you, Dean and John be taking an apartment?"

Laney sighed. "Dean has 'claimed' one for us but I'm not sure John will be there"

"There is a problem?"

"I don't know Tey. He spends days at a time with us but then he'll disappear back to his own room for several nights. It is…unsettling"

"He has always had concerns about coming between you and Dean"

"There is no me and Dean, not anymore. It is me, Dean and John. He has become very precious to us, to me. His presence soothes me as much as Dean's does now"

Teyla nodded. "You have said this to him?"

"I'm not sure"

"Then perhaps you should. He has always doubted himself. I believe there were people in his past who made him think that he was the cause of their relationship breakdown"

"Yeah, if we ever find a way back to Earth I'm gonna hunt her down and make her pay"

"And who is the unlucky 'her' who has incurred the Slayers wrath?"

They looked up at John. Laney bit her lip. "No one"

He raised a brow. "Is that so?"

She shifted. "Yes"

John frowned at her. Laney glared back. "We'll talk about this again later Slayer, for now Dean requests your presence"

She made a little disgusted noise. "What now?"

He smirked at her. "Apparently there's some rather stubborn crates that are refusing to budge under the weight of four big, strong men"

Laney sighed. "I'm not a fucking pack-horse"

John eyed her and held out a hand. "Come on sweetheart"

Letting herself be pulled up she looked at Teyla. "Are we still ok for tea later?"

The Athosian nodded. "Of course Laney. Please come by when you wish"

"Thank you"

* * *

Dean lay back against the other mans chest and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Long day Winchester?"

"You were there _Sir_"

"You're not gonna start bitching like McKay are you?"

Dean flipped him off.

"No Lane?"

Dean sighed. "She's gone to see Teyla"

"Right, yeah, I'd forgotten" John brushed his fingers over Deans stomach. "So, when are you two gonna make the move to your new quarters?"

Dean huffed a breath. "When you stop being a stubborn bastard"

"Uh, what?"

"We'll go when you decide to pull your head out your arse and come live with us"

He felt the other man tense behind him. "Dean…"

"John, stop being a prick"

"Hey!"

"Look, our girl is a whole lot better at saying this shit than me but just move in already. It pisses me off when you do your disappearing act…and it upsets Lane"

"Shit, really?"

"Of course it does, idiot flyboy"

A finger ran round his waistband, soft lips brushing his ear. "Stop calling me names Winchester"

"Nope"

A warm hand slid inside his sweats, fingers trailing over his dick. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure I don't want to stop calling you names. In fact I think its pretty much an impossibility when you're such an arse"

John wrapped his hand round him, squeezing lightly. "Be serious, or I'll make you cum in your pants"

Dean chuckled. "Not gonna happen"

"Uh huh" The hand began to slowly drag up and down.

The first coils of pleasure began to warm his stomach. "Quit it"

"Feeling the pressure honey?"

"Don't call me honey, its weird"

"Hmm?" John's thumb swept over the head, collecting the beads of liquid that had already gathered there and slicking down Dean's length.

His dick twitched "Bastard"

John tutted in his ear. "More name calling" He twisted his wrist at the top of the next stroke. "And you still haven't answered my question…honey"

Dean growled as his hips gave an involuntary roll. "Yes, I'm sure. Move your pretty arse and your talented hands in with us or I'll set Lane on you. Now, quit it"

"No" John pushed his sweats down with his other hand and Dean groaned as his dick hit cool air. "But I will move in with you" He sped up his strokes, gently caressing Dean's balls with the fingers of his free hand. "And I won't make you cum in your pants, it's so much hotter watching you stripe up your own stomach"

His balls tightened. "Fuck, bastard"

"Then you can apologise for the name calling by putting that dirty mouth to good use and sucking me off"

Dean shuddered and gripped the sheets. "You're gonna pay"

"Look forward to it"

"Fuck!"

* * *

"Teyla" Laney smiled.

"Laney, please come in"

"Thank you" She smiled at the woman already sat on one of the large comfortable cushions scattered over Teyla's floor. "Val"

"Slayer" The other woman quirked a smile.

Laney took her tea. "Thank you Teyla" The door chimed.

Colonel Carter joined them on the floor and accepted her tea with a smile. "So, please tell me why I'm here rather than fighting off a headache whilst staring at my paperwork"

Vala grinned at her. "We wished to discuss with you the possibility of widening our trading parameters"

"Uh, what?"

Laney rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to sound smart Mal Doran"

Vala stuck her tongue out.

"The women of Atlantis are running out of um, supplies"

Sam raised her brows. "Supplies?"

"Yes, beauty products, feminine hygiene stuff, underwear etc" Laney chewed her lip. "I know that they are not as important as food but it seems to really be affecting the morale. Also, I'm down to my last bra"

Sam grinned at her.

Laney shifted. "Don't look at me like that. Those giant dogs ripped my last one. I've kept it incase we ever have a fancy dress night" She smirked.

"Because your boyfriends will have no problem with you wearing it in public"

She flipped Vala off.

Sam looked thoughtful. "Hmm, actually its a good idea. I had to stop wearing panties two weeks ago"

Teyla smiled into her tea before looking up. "I can provide the addresses of some worlds where my people traded for such items. However, I would suggest that you send an all female team. For the Lantean women's sake and out of respect for those we visit"

Sam nodded. "I can't see a problem. If you three are happy to do this I would just ask that you find another to accompany you. I would be happy to join you if you wish?"

"We'd be honoured Sam"

"Great. Teyla, give the addresses to Chuck tomorrow so he and the techs can check them out. If everything is ok we'll schedule our first trip for three days time"

* * *

John felt the bed shift as she crawled up between them, curling into her usual place. "Hey sweetheart. You're late"

"Hmm, was making plans"

"Should we be worried?"

"My plans kick arse"

He grinned and pulled her into him. "Course they do angel"

Dean turned over and trailed a lazy finger up her side, ghosting over John's arm. "Whats the plan Princess?"

Laney yawned and snuggled in deeper. "I'm going shopping"

"Shopping?"

"Umhmm"

"How? And why?"

"Teyla has given Chuck some addresses that her people used to trade for certain items. And 'cause I only have one bra left after the giant dog things…and Carter's been going commando for a fortnight"

"Well, tomorrow's briefing is gonna be awkward now, thank you"

Laney flicked her tongue over his nipple before burying in further. "Welcome"

Dean slid a leg between hers, lifting her top one slightly and trailed his fingers over her folds. "You're using an ancient and powerful piece of alien tech to go underwear shopping?"

"Umhmm" She squirmed slightly in John's grasp. "Tired Winchester"

"Should have come home earlier Slayer"

"You sound like my Dad"

"Just wrong baby" A finger slipped inside whilst his thumb circled her clit.

John felt her shiver slightly in his embrace and hummed appreciatively. He unwrapped his arms from around her. "Uncurl angel"

"No"

"Yes" He tugged her shoulders until Laney stretched out and blinked up at him. "Hmm, better, good girl" He dipped his head, running his tongue over her nipple before sucking gently. She whimpered quietly as Dean added another finger and John grazed his teeth over her breast.

Dean pulled out. "On your back Lane" She rolled and he lowered his head for a kiss. John trailed his mouth down between her breasts, moving over them, lathing her nipples already sensitive from his touch. She arched slightly into both of them and John heard Dean's moan mingle with his. The other man reached back down between her legs.

"Hmm baby, always so ready for us"

She hummed. John lifted his head for a kiss and she slid her hands into the back of his hair raising goosebumps along the back of his neck. As he sucked her tongue into his mouth she rolled her hips onto Dean's hand and moaned.

"Fuck" John broke off the kiss.

She looked at him with hooded eyes and licked her lips "Sit up"

He swallowed and pushed himself up. She pulled herself away from Dean and knelt between his legs pressing another quick kiss to his lips. Then Laney dipped her head and ran her tongue up the underside of his cock, flicking the sensitive spot under the head as she passed.

His dick twitched and his skin began to heat. "Shit"

She smiled at him, then began to draw lazy swirls up his length and gently suck on the head. Then cold air was hitting his dick as Laney raised her head to look for Dean. He was stretched out on his side still, watching them with beautifully darkened eyes, lazily stroking his cock.

"Are you joining us or not Winchester?"

He raised his eyebrow. She gestured behind her with her head. He licked his lips. "Whatever you want Princess"

She looked at John then lowered her head again, bringing her hand up to stroke her fingernails over his balls, tongue flicking over the drops of pre-cum gathering at his head and running down his length.

"Fuck Dean. Get a bloody move on"

He chuckled from behind her "Feeling the pressure there are we Sheppard?"

Laney rolled her eyes and pushed back into him. He groaned. "Yeah, yeah ok"

John watched Dean slowly thrust in and out of her, being careful not to jog her mouth on him too much. The pace was slow and tortuous, keeping them all on the edge. So much for a quickie before sleep took over. He looked down and she met his gaze, winking at him before swallowing him down.

"Fuck!"

She hummed, sending little vibrations around his length and he groaned. As she quickened her movements and took him down again and again John slid his hands into her hair and his hips began to roll. God she was good at this, since being with them he'd never had as many, or as amazing, blowjobs. As he felt himself start to swell even more in her mouth she stopped halfway up, met his gaze and nodded.

"Shit" He tightened his grip in her hair and thrust upwards. Closing his eyes against the sight of his dick sliding in and out of her mouth in a vain attempt to prolong his pleasure John groaned as his balls tightened. "Fuck" he whispered.

He heard Dean groan behind her and then felt the thrusting speed up a little. "Fuck Princess, you have no idea how hot you both look right now" She moaned around John, more vibrations up his length and he felt his muscles tense. Warm coils of pleasure swirling in his stomach.

Then his dick was hitting the back of her throat with more force, quicker and quicker, all sense lost in her hot, wet, sinful mouth. Groaning her name he pulled back slightly and came, trying to remember to breathe as his body experienced wave after wave of pleasure.

Blinking back little white spots John sat and watched Dean speed up his thrusts, not having to worry about her being on him anymore. Dean's hand was between her legs, circling and pushing and Laney was thrusting back onto him, whispering his name.

John felt his dick attempt to get back in the game as he watched her lips part and her eyes slide shut. He'd never thought that watching someone else cum without the distraction of being physically part of it would be something he would love about being in a three-way but she was beautiful like this, they both were. As Dean leant further forward and gently bit her shoulder he met John's eyes, the beautiful green so dark and full of feeling it made his breath catch.

* * *

Laney frowned as a familiar scent drifted up her nostrils. Ignoring her quickening pulse she concentrated, trying to pick it apart, break it down. It couldn't be. She moaned quietly as it set off little sparks of fear and dread along her nerves. She began to shake.

"Laney, what's wrong?" His voice was faint, a whisper against the pounding of blood in her ears. "Laney? Lane?" Quieter and quieter until he faded to nothing.

She sprang forward, running as fast as she could, every step bringing her closer and closer to the impossible. As the Slayer skidded into the small clearing the monster inside of her broke free of it's cage and Laney Jacobs screamed.

* * *

"Fuck!" Daniel took after his teammate. "Mitchell!"

The other man's footsteps sounded behind him as he sprinted through the forest, trying to keep Laney in sight. Her pace quickened and her reflexes allowed her to easily clear obstructions that were hindering his progress, slowing him down. She disappeared through the trees. He heard Mitchell's voice behind him, breathing ragged as he tried to keep pace with her. He was radioing Teal'c, telling him to try to track her. The Jaffa was the closest they had to another Slayer but Daniel had no doubt even he would struggle to keep up with her even if he did pick up her trail.

"Jackson, stop!"

He slid, stumbling slightly and leant against a tree, pulling in oxygen and staring stupidly at his team leader.

"What..the..fuck?" gasped Mitchell.

"I don't know Cam, she just took off. It was like she couldn't even hear me" Daniel leant his head back against the tree. "Shit. She was shaking and everything"

"Shit" Mitchell pushed himself off his tree. "Come on, we can't catch her but we need to find out where she's headed. Shit, Winchester and Sheppard are gonna go ape"

"You think?"

Mitchell flipped him off. And then her scream echoed through the trees. His stomach rolled and his hairs stood on end. "Fuck" whispered Daniel. Then he took off after Cam.

* * *

Vala dropped to her knees beside her friend.

Hearing the radio call to Teal'c she'd left her post and attempted to join one of her teammates. The scream that had echoed around the trees had made her skin goosebump. She'd shivered despite the warmth of the sun. A few minutes later she had been pretty sure she was on Daniel's track so she'd been surprised to find herself in a clearing deep in the forest. "Why is it always a forest?" She murmured to herself. "Stupid trees"

Then she'd spotted it, a deep crater on the other side, fallen trees to its right where whatever had fallen had crashed into them. As she'd made her way over and peered inside she'd let out a little cry despite herself. At the bottom lay Laney, unconscious, with her hand outstretched, fingers barely touching that of the other woman's. Scrambling down the steep sides she'd made for her friend first.

Vala pressed a finger to Laney's throat and was reassured by the steady, if a little slow, pulse. She placed a hand on her forehead. "Laney? Can you hear me?" She sighed, the Slayer was still, silent. Reaching over to the other woman she felt another pulse, this one fainter but strong enough for there to be no danger if they got her back to Atlantis soon.

She tapped her radio. "Mitchell?"

"It's alright Val, we're here"

She looked up and saw the three men pick their way down into the hole. "We must get them back to the city" She pointed to the stranger. "She is weak"

Mitchell nodded and slid his arms under Laney. "Teal'c?"

The Jaffa nodded and lifted the other woman.

* * *

Dean stood waiting for McKay to dial home and sniffed his t-shirt. He wrinkled his nose at the sickly sweet smell. "Goddamn Priestess"

John snorted. "She liked you"

"Yeah, I noticed. Thanks for the back up by the way"

"You looked like you were having fun"

Dean glared at him and stomped through the gate.

Sam jogged down the steps to meet them, an anxious look flitting across her face before it settled back into her usual calming expression. He instantly felt sick.

"Lane?"

He heard John swallow beside him.

"She is in the infirmary"

"Shit" He unclipped his vest and went to leave. Dean glared at Sam as she grabbed his arm. "Let go"

"Let me walk with you ok? I'd make you go to my office but I don't think that'd go down well"

"No it really wouldn't"

John growled. "Can we go?"

She sighed. "Fine, but no running in the halls"

"Not fucking funny"

"Watch it Dean" She raised a brow and turned to the transporter.

"Sorry, I just…"

"I know" The doors slid shut. "Laney took off, Daniel tried to stop her but he said it was like he wasn't even there. From her actions he believes she caught the scent of something" The doors slid open. "Something that upset her, or made her pissed. Apparently she was shaking before she ran off"

John scraped a hand through his hair. "Shit"

Sam nodded as the rounded the corner. "Teal'c managed to track her down by her uh, scream"

"Fuck"

"She found it"

Dean licked his lips. "What?"

They stepped into the infirmary's observation room and looked through the glass.

"Fuck" whispered Dean. Laney was in one bed, the woman she had found in the one next to her. Both of them were still unconscious.

"You know her?" Sam looked at him.

"Fuck"

John lay a hand on his arm. "Dean?"

"That's..its just not possible"

"Dean!" John squeezed. "Please?"

He swallowed, trying to push back the panic. "That's Faith"

"Faith?"

"Yeah, shit"

"Who the fuck is Faith Dean?"

He looked into his lovers eyes, fear and worry shone back at him. "She was Laney's trainer and best friend"

"Was?" Sam looked curiously though the glass.

"Faith's a Slayer, she died over two years ago"

"Shit"

Dean leant his head against the glass. "Yeah" he whispered.

* * *

They sat round the large table in the glass office. Mitchell ran a hand over his face. He kept hearing her screaming and it was rattling his nerves, making his head hurt.

"You ok Mitch?" John eyed him, a surprising look of concern on his face.

"Pretty sure I should be the one asking you that" He gave him a weak smile.

"She scared the crap out of you. I get it"

Mitchell swallowed and lowered his voice. "It was, just the scream you know. I thought that was it"

John resisted the urge to shiver. "I'll be sure to bollock her properly when she wakes up"

Dean snorted. "Yeah right. So, what happened after that?"

"Teal'c managed to get a beat on her thanks to her uh, you know. When we got to the clearing there was a huge crater off to our right, we figured something had fallen, asteroid or something, and that was what Lane had picked up on. Even some of the trees were ripped from the ground" Cam swallowed. "As we stepped up to the edge Vala was in the process of radioing me to tell me she'd found her"

"Val?" Sam twisted slightly to look at her.

Vala nodded. "When I heard Cameron radio Teal'c I left my post and tried to find one of them. I actually thought I'd picked up Daniel's trail but I must of gotten turned around because I ended up in that clearing" She waved a hand at Mitchell. "When I got to the edge I saw Laney, unconscious, it looked like she'd either been reaching for uh, Faith or they'd been falling together and the impact had caused them to roll apart."

"Fuck"

Vala squeezed Dean's hand. "I checked first Laney and then Faith. Neither of them responded to my voice or my touch but their pulses were steady, if a little slow. Faith's was weaker. As I radioed Mitchell to tell him where I was he shouted down from the edge of the crater. Daniel and Teal'c were with him"

"And that's it?" John looked between them.

"This is all that we were aware of, or witnessed, Colonel Sheppard" Teal'c inclined his head slightly. "There was nothing else on the planet that was out of place"

"Dean, you know more about Slayers than any of us. Any ideas?" Sam smiled gently at him.

"Um" He exhaled a ragged breath. "I uh, I don't know. I'll need time, talk with Sammy. I was only on the outskirts of their world really, saw glimpses of it. And Lane has never really spoken about them after uh, well just after. If there's nothing physically wrong with them then I'd say they're staying asleep for a specific reason. As for Faith, I've only ever heard of one Slayer coming back from the dead and that was Buffy"

"Buffy?"

He grinned at Daniel. "Yeah, I know. Kinda suited her though. But she always had help coming back"

"Always, how many times did she die for fuck's sake?" John glared at him.

Dean flipped him off. "Three. Well, technically four"

"Four?!"

"Calm down John, it's not Lane we're talking about. Buffy died once by drowning, her friends found her in time and administered CPR, once by jumping off a very tall tower into a portal.."

"You're all insane"

Dean rolled his eyes. "…a powerful witch brought her back that time and um, she was shot, died on the operating table. The same witch removed the bullet and healed her"

"And the fourth?" Mitchell looked at him.

"I don't think that one counts"

"Why?"

"She didn't come back after that one"

"Ah"

* * *

"Well, fuck me"

Laney snorted. "Yeah"

"The Lost City of Atlantis, for real?"

"Yep, it's really pretty"

They looked out over the field of poppies and daisies.

"Sucks that I died though"

"Yeah, sorry"

Faith jostled her shoulder. "Hey Kitten, don't be sorry. Not your fault"

"I lived"

"And that's good, right? You've saved a lot of people, killed a lot of bad guys?"

Laney sighed. "Yeah, I guess"

"So, any idea why I'm back?"

"Nope. I tend to leave the smart stuff up to Sammy and Daniel, and McKay if I can stand his constant bitching and inflated ego"

Faith grinned. "Can't wait to meet 'em"

"_I_ can't wait for you to meet them. But you've met Sammy already"

"I have?"

"Uh huh"

Faith furrowed her brow. "Sammy Winchester?! No fucking way!"

Laney smirked at her. "Yeah"

"Shit, I thought for sure that boy was on his way down some bad path"

"Maybe, but I kinda changed that when I joined them"

"Joined them?"

"Um hmm"

"Shit! You still screwing the pretty one?"

"Hey! And yes"

"That mean I'm not getting any when we wake up?"

Laney rolled her eyes. "Yes it does. Don't worry there's plenty of hot women on base"

"Nothing like a Slayer though" Faith pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"No fucking way Lehane. For starters the guys'll be really pissed"

"Guys?!"

"Yep"

"Shit! Dirty bitch"

"Bite me"

"Thought I wasn't allowed"

Laney flipped her off.

"So, who's the other one?"

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard"

Faith chuckled. "Chair Force?"

Laney grinned. "Yeah, but I've been training him. He's pretty kick arse now. And then there's the black ops experience"

"Cool. A pilot with skills"

"Yep"

Faith stood and offered her hand. "Come on Kitten, I want to say goodbye"

Letting herself be pulled up Laney swallowed around the lump in her throat and clasped her friends hand tight as they made their through the graves.

* * *

"John?"

He snapped his eyes open as his name was whispered and a hand pressed on his arm. He looked up at Dean who was leaning over him, green eyes filled with worry.

"What is it?" John kept his voice low despite the two women in the room showing no signs of waking.

Dean tugged on his arm and he stood, gaze sweeping over the beds.

Shit" he whispered.

They lay perfectly still, arms placed over the bedcovers where Carson had laid them, dark hair plaited to one side snaking over their right shoulders. The only change in their appearance were the tears running from under their eyelashes and leaving wet trails over their cheeks, slowly soaking the pillows below them.

John swallowed. "Dean?"

The other man sighed. "I don't know baby. I'm sorry"

He sighed and wrapped his arms round Dean's waist, pulling his back against his chest. "Don't be sorry, not your fault" He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I'll go get Carson"

Dean nodded, shoulders sagging. "Ok, thanks"

* * *

Evan looked at his boyfriend and frowned. Sam was hunched over his tablet, occasionally flipping through an old battered notebook and muttering to himself.

"Sam?"

"Sam?!"

The younger man whirled in his seat. "What?!"

Evan deepened his frown. "Baby, you need a break. Its been two days and you haven't slept"

"I'm used to it"

"Well, I'm not"

Sam glared at him.

Evan sighed and moved towards him, dropping his hands on Sam's shoulders and kneading the tight muscles. "You want coffee?"

The other man groaned and closed his eyes. "Please" His hand rested on Evan's hip. "Thank you"

"Whatever you need baby"

Sam nodded and turned back to his work.

* * *

"Where the fuck are we now?"

Laney turned around and looked up. "Fucking bastards"

"What?"

"I believe we're in Cleveland"

Faith looked up at the house in front of them. "Shit" she whispered.

"Yeah. Why the fuck would they want us to see this?"

The other Slayer sighed. "No wonder B got pissed off with them all the time"

Laney snorted. "Yeah" She felt her hand being grasped again.

"Come on then, may as well see what they want us to see" Faith turned and frowned, tugging lightly. "Kitten, you ok?"

"I just, I never came back"

"What?"

"I, I couldn't. I just called everyone I could think of and told them where you guys were if they wanted to say goodbye, and to take whatever they wanted from the house"

"Shit Lane"

"I'm sorry Faith. I just couldn't, not after…burying you all. Not after Angie..and you"

"Really screwed you over didn't it Kitten?"

Laney licked her lips, fighting back more tears. "Yeah" she whispered. "I…I spent a long time just wanting to be dead too"

Faith stepped beside her and slung an arm over her shoulders. "Come on Lane, together ok?"

She nodded. "Ok"

They walked up the steps and Faith pushed open the door.

* * *

The four men stood and looked at them. Mitchell shifted and cleared his throat. "Um, and no one saw them uh, move?"

Carson sighed and gave him a pained look. "That's what I just said Colonel"

"Huh"

"Um, well, it's not doing them any harm right?"

"Not that I can tell. Their vitals are unchanged"

"Right" Dean looked over at the beds. Laney's was empty and now she was curled up on Faith's, head pillowed on the other Slayer's shoulder, arm slung over her waist. He nodded. "I wouldn't recommend trying to move her anyway, just incase her reflexes are in full working order. Let them be, they seem peaceful enough"

He turned and left the room.

Mitchell raised a brow at John who shrugged.

"Maybe you should uh.." He gestured at the door Dean had just left through.

John eyed his unconscious girlfriend and sighed. "Right, fine"

* * *

They lay on Laney's bed flicking through old photo albums and diaries.

"I'd forgotten how annoying some of them could be"

Faith snorted. "Hey, forty odd kick arse women in one house is asking for trouble"

Laney grinned. "Yeah, but I loved the look on people's faces when they knocked on the door"

"Yeah" Faith winced slightly.

Laney sat up. "You ok?"

She waved a hand. "Fine, don't worry"

"Worry?! You just came back from the dead. Please don't leave me again"

"Hey Kitten, not going anywhere ok?" She flinched again. "Shit"

"Faith?"

"Lane, perhaps a little healing boost may be a good idea?"

"Shit"

"Calm down Lane. You got the Scythe?"

"Not here!"

"It can be wherever you need it to be remember? You're the line's anchor now"

"Right" Laney tried to steady her nerves and reached out with her senses. "Right, shit"

* * *

He found him on their balcony. "Dean?"

"Yeah"

"What's up? You know, apart from our comatose girlfriend"

Dean laughed weakly. "Faith was real important to Lane"

"Ok"

"This could change everything"

"Uh, why?"

"You saw them"

John frowned. "You mean that they were uh?"

"Pretty sure, for a while at least. But Lane's always preferred guys whereas Faith was..is straight up women all the way"

"Huh, so if Lane prefers men whats the problem?"

"The Slayer bond man, its something special, real strong. If they don't end up screwing it'll be like Lane's just gotten an older sister. A really powerful, protective older sister"

"Right" John shifted on his feet. "And that would be a problem because?"

Dean turned and glared at him. "You can't see anything wrong with that?"

"Well, I admit the screwing thing would be hard to deal with, although at the same time a little hot" Dean turned up his glare. "But the sister thing? No, not really"

"John.."

"Dean, you're used to her needing you, me too. I get it. But I for one won't let the fact that maybe this could be good for her get in the way of what we have" John folded his arms across his chest. "Now you've successfully made me sound like a girl you think we could get back to them?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You just want to be there incase they start making out"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do.."

"_Sheppard?"_

John tapped his radio._ "Mitch?"_

"_Uh, you may want to get back here"_

"_Shit"_

"John?"

"Yeah" He made his way back into the apartment "She owes me so many blowjobs when she wakes up"

"Stop being a dick"

"It's my coping mechanism"

"Bullshit"

* * *

"Huh"

"Yeah, that's um, new"

Vala leant closer. "Isn't that the weapon she wears off world?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

They watched the Scythe slowly rotate over the bed that held the two Slayers, a faint glow emanating from it.

"Was it not in your quarters?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

Carter looked at Dean and raised a brow. "Any ideas?"

"Why do you always ask me?"

She grinned at him.

He sighed. "It's tied to the Slayer line, think it's something to do with their origins. But I didn't know she could call it like that"

"Call it?"

"Carson said that soon after Faith's vitals started dropping it appeared over them and began to glow. A little while later her readings evened out" Dean shrugged. "I'm guessing Lane brought it here to help her. Must have some of their power in it or something"

"Huh, cool"

* * *

Teyla sat on the empty bed and crossed her legs under her. She had managed to get John and Dean to leave, eliciting a promise that they would eat and shower, and attempt to get some sleep whilst she watched over the two women.

She exhaled quietly and focused her mind. This was something she'd never done before but with the power radiating out from the two Slayers and their weapon, which still spun in their air above them, the Athosian had decided she may be able to. Closing off her senses to the outside world Teyla waited until everything was quiet and dark then sought out her friend.

She blinked. Before her was an open space filled with flowers she had never seen before, red and white heads swaying in the breeze. Among them stood crosses, roughly made from different lengths of wood, each marking a raised patch of ground. From the rituals performed when a member of the expedition died Teyla had learnt about graves, a thought that had disturbed her. To be buried in the ground to rot was not the Athosian way, their physical bodies were burnt freeing their essence, their souls.

"Teyla?"

She turned and smiled at her friend. "Laney, I hope you don't mind me joining you?"

The Slayers mouth dropped open. "How the hell are you…?" She waved a hand.

"Meditation is not just used to find peace Laney. It opens the mind, extends its possibilities"

"Who's your pretty friend Kitten?"

Laney rolled her eyes. "Faith, this is Teyla. Teyla, Faith. Feel free to punch her if she tries to grope your arse"

"Hey!"

Teyla quirked a brow. "Is this an expected response?"

"Usually"

"Cut it out Lane"

"Hm. Perhaps we could discuss this further later. It is time to come home Slayers"

"Home?"

Teyla smiled at Faith. "Yes, home"

* * *

Carson frowned at the sound of voices. Standing and making his way out of his office his pace quickened as realised it was coming from the obs room.

"Bloody hell!"

The three women turned their faces towards him.

Teyla cleared her throat. "Carson" she smiled. "Perhaps you should notify the others that our Slayers are awake"

"And hungry"

"Hungry?!"

"Yep" Their newest addition grinned at him. "Any pizza?"

Laney sighed. "No pizza. The cooks try but it kind of does this funny rising thing. Its like pizza cake"

"Pizza and cake together?"

"Um, yeah"

"Wicked"

Carson rubbed his hands over his face. "You're all insane"

* * *

Laney pouted up at him. "Don't want to"

Dean narrowed his gaze. "I don't care. You will stay another night in the infirmary"

She huffed. "I feel fine"

"Stop arguing angel. You're staying, end of"

"At last, someone who can get you to do what you're told"

Laney flipped her off. "If I'm staying so are you"

"No way"

John frowned at her. "Yes way"

Faith raised a brow. "Can't make me flyboy"

Laney snorted.

"Are you sure you're not related?"

Faith grinned and opened her mouth. Dean pointed at her. "Don't say it"

"I think it would be best if Faith also stayed. We do not know yet how she came to be back"

The older Slayer glared at Teyla and got a raised brow in return.

"Fine. But someone needs to bring me food"

"I shall bring you a tray from the mess"

Dean looked between them. "Really?! You've been awake like five minutes"

"I am that awesome"

John sighed. "Why is it that I'm getting a bad feeling about this?"

"Because you're incredibly astute?"

He scowled at Laney.

"It's a compliment John"

"It doesn't feel like it Lane"

Faith smirked. "I think I'm gonna like it here"


End file.
